Is there life after love?
by DCIMorse
Summary: This story takes place after the events that happened inexpect the unexpected. This story tells the tale of the events between the last chapter and the previous chapter in the story mentioned.
1. The day after the battle

_**Is there life after love?**_

This is a story based on the Winx club tv-series which I still don't own and all characters are still the property of Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.R.I.

This is a sequel to "expect the unexpected" in which I tell the story of what happened between the final battle on Sparkx and what happened after. Those who read "expect the unexpected" can already guess what will happen in the first few chapters but at a certain point I will go on telling what happened after the end of the story.

**The day after the fight.**

**Sparkx Royal Palace.**

The Winx girls were now standing in the summoning chamber for the last time. Bloom was looking at an ancient text on the door which she wondered what it said.

"Hey Stormy, can you read this?" She asked the storm witch.

"Let's see. It seems to be some ancient Sparkx' dialect which I have to look up first but I 'll write it down and translate it when I have some time to do it. It could be a warning of some kind." Stormy answered while she conjured up a notebook and a pen. She started to make notes and once she had everything noted down she put it al in her purse. Bloom then asked everyone to leave the room as she went out herself. Everyone followed her and once they were outside Bloom closed the doors and magically locked the doors and gave each of the girls a part of the key.

"If one day the Great Dragon will be needed again it is upon us or our descendants to call upon him. Give the part of the key to the child that is the most capable of calling the dragon. Our children should be fairy, witch or in between. You are all responsible for your part of the key. Only if all the pieces are together the door can be opened. Stormy your descendants should be taught the summoning spell since your family line will remain the line of the summoners, like your forefathers before you. The rest of our descendants will inherit our places within the summoning circle." Bloom told them as she put her piece in her purse. They all took their piece and put it away somewhere safe. Now they decided to go home where everybody was waiting for them. The school year was over now and they all wanted to go home and see their relatives. Icy would join Bloom on her way home to pick up Dawn and bring her home to her grandparents.

**Gardenia, Bloom's residence.**

When Bloom came home she found her mother at the kitchen table looking at a plant.

"Hello mum, I 'm home. Is Dawn ready to go home with Icy?" Bloom asked

"Yes she is." Vanessa answered absent minded.

"What is it mum?" Bloom wondered why her mother was so out of it.

"Well this plant was supposed to be dead but when I used the words of that spell you used on your own plant it revived." Vanessa said.

"You mean that you were able to perform magic. Mum this is not possible." Bloom reminded her mother.

"I know. I 've never been able to perform any kind of magic. My fairy mother even couldn't raise me in Magix so why am I all of a sudden able to perform magic?" Vanessa wondered.

"Maybe something happened that enabled you to become a magical being too like Bloom and I are." Icy suggested as she picked up Dawn who had been watching Vanessa too since she healed the plant. Suddenly a shape materialised in the living room. Bloom turned around switching into battle dress but when she saw it was Ms Faragonda she switched back.

"Still a little jumpy aren't we?" Ms Faragonda greeted as she saw her students about to kick the hell out of her "Well I actually came down here to see what your mother was telling me. I couldn't believe what she was telling me."

"Neither can I but the evidence is there on the table." Vanessa said as she looked at the plant again. Ms Faragonda walked over to the table studied the plant and had to admit it looked quite well to be a dead plant.

"Bloom could you look around for another dead or dying plant?" Faragonda asked.

"Sure but it might take a while since all the plants here at home are well taken care off so I 'll have to go around the neighbourhood." Bloom said as she was getting ready to take off.

"I 'll go with you, a girl in your condition should be taking it easy for the moment." Icy offered while she put Dawn on the floor. Bloom accepted her offer on which Icy told Dawn she could come with them if she was going to be a good girl. Dawn nodded and then the three of them went out to look for a plant that was nearly gone. After they came out of the street they found a dead plant at the home of an older woman who was upset about the fact it was gone.

"Ms, today is your lucky day." Bloom started to talk to the woman "My mother who is the owner of the local flower shop has sent me out to find someone who is supposed to be good with plants but has a dead plant because of age. We will replace the plant for free. It is a one time offer for good customers."

"Actually this is the plant of my daughter but she never had a green thumb." The woman said "Ever since she was a kid I 've been trying to teach her how to take good care of a plant but she always messes up. This was a very expensive plant. You don't have to return with exactly the same plant you know."

"Well I don't know what mum had in mind but I 'll return with the replacing plant within an hour." Bloom said as she took the pot in which the plant was supposed to be growing. She returned home with it and put it on the table in front of her mother.

"Well now Vanessa, do exactly what you did to that plant." Faragonda told her and Vanessa looked around at the teenagers and the little girl before she got to it.

"Vegetaris revivere." she said and the plant started to revive making everyone look at her.

"Mum I felt the magic coming from you. It is very low and unfocused but there is definitely magic in you." Bloom told her mother.

"Yes indeed there is," Faragonda said as she walked up to her and embraced her "I can't believe that you are suddenly able to perform magic but it is good to know you can now."

Mike came in with a confused face making everybody look at him.

"What is it Mike?" Vanessa asked her husband.

"I don't know but today we had to put out a fire in the residential area where a woman was locked in by the fire. I decided to go in together with Steven but when we got in it seemed like there was a magic bubble around us like Bloom once formed while we were trying to control the fire at Vanessa's previous shop. Steven was a bit surprised that the fire didn't touch us. At the time he didn't ask to many questions since we had to get the woman out first. As soon as we reached the room she was locked in the fire around it went aside for us. We got the woman out of the house and then Steven asked me what happened in there. I told him that I didn't know. Bloom did you have something to do with it?" Mike told his story.

"No not at all. Honest" Bloom answered his question.

"This means you have magic powers too somehow. I wonder how this is possible?" Faragonda questioned the events. Icy told everyone that she 'd love to stay and find out what was going on but she had very impatient parents waiting in Aracklion for her and Dawn. Bloom first lifted the binding spell she had put on Dawn. Mother and daughter left the place in a flash leaving a very puzzled family behind.

"It 's almost like a wish come true." Bloom started the conversation again. "I 've wanted since I started at Alfea that my parents were magical beings too so they could visit me from time to time. Now they can come and live with me in Sparkx if they wish to."

"So we aren't going to get rid of you one day." Mike teased her.

"No, you don't. I will always be your little girl." Bloom replied.

"A little girl who will soon have her own little girl" Vanessa changed the subject " How are you feeling now?"

"I 'm fine mum, aside from morning sickness I feel fine." Bloom assured her mother.

"Of all the students you were the one I least expected from to get pregnant." Ms Faragonda said "If there was one girl at Alfea I expected to get pregnant before she ended school it could have been Stella. She has always had these impulsive ideas. Well in the end it is always those you least expect to be the ones to do just that what you expect from others."

"Well sorry that I couldn't wait to have sex with someone until I was married." Bloom said as she blushed.

"I didn't want to become a grandfather at forty." Mike stated as he hugged Bloom "but now that it is going to happen I won't be angry about it. Maybe this baby will make you feel better about the things that have happened between you and Sky. I still can't believe that he is going to get married to Darcy just to prevent war between the realms of Aracklion and Solaria. I hope things will work out between them."

"How did Sky react to the news that you were pregnant of his child?" Vanessa asked.

"Well he wasn't to happy about it but his second child will not be first or even second in line for the throne of Aracklion since she will be first in line to inherit the throne of Sparkx." Bloom answered.

"You 're pretty sure your baby is going to be a girl but what if it isn't?" Mike asked Bloom.

"It 's going to be a girl. Fairies have some kind of sense about the gender of their babies even if the baby is still a foetus. It 's the same for witches." Faragonda said as she looked at Bloom.

"I still can't believe my little girl is having a baby soon." Vanessa said as she hugged Bloom "I also wondered why you never had children when I was young, mother?"

"Well," Faragonda started "My husband never wanted children after all and I ended up with only you. It was not as if he had to be there for you or any other child we could have but he just didn't want any offspring. I never understood why. In the end I stopped caring about it when I found out he had been cheating on me. A year later he died in a fight over a woman."

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you and your husband." Vanessa apologised.

"Don't be, if it weren't for you I wouldn't know what kind of a husband he actually was." Faragonda said.

"Honey, what do you want to eat?" Vanessa asked Mike who's stomach was making noises for quite some time now.

"What do you want to eat Bloom?" Mike asked

"Wrong person to ask right now because I have all kinds of crazy cravings lately." Bloom answered.

"Oh, there I was thinking you would loose your appetite over food." Mike said

"If you mean like throwing up, sorry dad that only happens in the morning." Bloom informed her father as he hugged her.

"What about something Greek for a change." Vanessa suggested.

"Sounds good." Mike said

"Just as long I can eat something. The baby is hungry too." Bloom said as she took a slice of bread out of the cupboard.

"You have to eat for two now, are you going to stay for dinner mother?" Vanessa asked

"Off course, I want to spend some time with you now." Faragonda accepted the invitation.

Mike went out to get the food while the women were setting the table.


	2. Misunderstood and hurt

**Misunderstood and hurt.**

**Linphea, Flora's home.**

Flora and Stormy were coming home from Sparkx and they had been planning what they were going to do during the summer. When they reached Flora's home Stormy hesitated at the door.

"What is it sweetheart?" Flora asked.

"Well I don't know but do you think your parents will be happy to see me?" Stormy replied.

"I don't know but we will see what happens if I introduce you to the family. I have to warn you about something: mum is not too happy with the fact that I 'm dating you so if she comes down on you please let me handle it." Flora requested.

"I won't promise you that I can keep my cool but I 'll try not to react to everything she throws at me." Stormy assured her as they went in. Once they had entered the house Stormy was amazed by all the flowers and plants that were inside. It seemed like the entire garden stretched from outside to the inside of the place. She never figured it to be possible but it seems like the people here in this realm were able to do this. Flora looked at her girlfriend's face and almost started to laugh as she saw the amazement on it. Stormy looked at Flora who tried her best not to laugh making Stormy laugh.

"What? You don't dare to laugh at me?" Stormy said " I can imagine how my face must have looked to you." Then Flora burst out in laughter holding Stormy in her arms. Right at that moment Flora's mother walked in and saw the two of them laughing. Flora caught eye of her and then she let go of Stormy and pulled a straight face as did Stormy when she looked at the face of the woman. When Stormy studied the face she saw where Flora got her good looks from.

"My name is Greta, I 'm Flora's mother. Nice to meet you Ms ..." She introduced herself to Stormy as she held a distance to her.

" I am Stormy, nice to meet you Greta." Stormy introduced herself trying to make a good impression.

"You 're a witch aren't you?" Greta asked.

"Yes I am." Stormy replied as fear was creeping into her.

"Flora a word please." The woman said as she walked into a room.

"Mum!" Flora replied following her leaving Stormy alone. Stormy decided to wait in the hallway as she studied the plants and flowers. She had to get used to living like this if she was going to stay with Flora. She smiled when she thought back at the few nights they spent together. Flora always smelled like flowers and she liked that smell in the morning although she couldn't keep a plant alive herself. Stormy just didn't have what it takes to be good at gardening. That 's why she loved Flora so much. The patience she had with her up till now was unbelievable. Flora in the meanwhile was in the room with her mother.

"When you said that you had fallen in love with a girl you never said she was a witch. What is it with you lately? Is it not enough to go against nature and start loving girls? You have to make it a witch? You know damn well that witches and fairies don't mix." Greta said to her daughter who was now looking at the floor.

"Mum, I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this. I don't want you to approve it but at least try to understand me. I am happy with things being the way they are right now."

"What is wrong with boys? Or did you write them off because of one bad relationship?"

"It just happened. I know it is difficult for you to grasp but I fell in love with Stormy and not with a boy. If Stormy had been a boy I could have been just as happy. I fell for who she is and not for what she looks like. Although she looks great too."

"What is it you like about her looks? Her legs? Her chest? Her.."

"Stop it mum. You make it sound as if I 'm a pervert. Well if that's how you think about me then I wonder why I believed that we might possibly work it out between us. I 'm out of here." Flora burst as she turned around to leave the room.

"Have you slept with her?" Her mother asked making Flora stop and turn around.

"Yes I have and you know what? I loved every minute of it." Flora screamed at her mother while she turned back and out the door to see a surprised Stormy in the hallway. She grabbed Stormy and told her they were leaving. Making Stormy stop.

"Wait we 're not moving out of here until you tell me what is going on here. I heard you scream in the hallway. So out with it, what happened in there?" Stormy tried to calm Flora down.

"Mum has this idea that we are a couple of perverts who love each other for the sex. I don't want to stay where you aren't welcome as my girlfriend. I love you for who you are and not for how you look. My impulsive yet attractive witch. You may suck in the field of nature spells and you will probably never grow a green thumb but that is what I like about you. You want to learn it just to help me out from time to time and to be with me. I learned a thing or two from you too. I was never interested in the old languages until you showed me it could be fun to translate them. We have done a lot together as a couple. You 're my better half." Flora burst out into tears while Stormy held her into her arms. At that moment Flora's father entered the house and wondered what had happened this time. In the past two weeks he had a lot of intervening to do between his wife and daughter. Now that he saw Stormy he started to get an idea what might have been the matter this time. He walked up to the couple and surprised his daughter.

"Hello my little sunshine, who is this beautiful lady here with you?" He said trying to lift her mood.

"Hello dad, this is my girlfriend Stormy, Stormy this is my dad Jonah." Flora introduced them to each other.

"You may call me Joe" Jonah said to Stormy who smiled back at him. "Did you have another argument with your mother?"

"Yes I had. She is unbelievable, every time I think we can work it out she just has to point out that I shouldn't be in love with a girl. She is so traditional and doesn't even want to open her mind for the possibility of me being happy with Stormy. I 'm already happier than I was when Helia and I were a couple." Flora told her father.

"Oh, you seem happier now than you did last year. I think that your coming out of the closet has something to do with it." Jonah replied.

"What do you mean dad?" Flora asked.

"In the past few years I noticed that you were always more passionate about girls then about boys. When you came home with Helia I wondered what you saw in him until I got to know him better. He was not as all the men I know. He had this softer side which you only find with women. He is a very rare breed of man. Unfortunately he has changed his mind about you and is now together with this Diaspro or what was her name again. You always had this problem with boys. They were either not to your liking or you compared them to your female friends. So I knew it would only be a matter of time before you revealed your true nature instead of what you were not." Jonah answered.

"You knew all along that I was gay?" Flora wondered.

"Yes I did, and I think it isn't that bad." Jonah told her.

"Thanks dad," Flora said as she hugged him. Stormy had tears in her eyes when she saw how Flora and her father were close to each other. She wished that she could have been this close to her parents but her mother never wanted to spend any time with her and her father was gone before she was even born.

"Why don't the two of you freshen up and change clothes. The two of you look as if you have been through hell." Jonah suggested "I will have another talk with your mother, Flora. I think I can change her mind about the two of you being together." Then he walked into the room where her mother was looking out the window in anger.

"Hello Greta, I just had a little talk with Flora. Aren't you being to hard on her? She is just eighteen and wants to have a relationship like everyone else. So what if it is a girl she has fallen in love with? It isn't that bad. Okay it is not the natural way of things but these things happen. So why don't you give them a chance on happiness." Jonah asked his wife.

"I 'll never accept it that she is a lesbian slut."

"She 's not a slut. She 's a girl in love."

"She already slept her girlfriend."

"Good thing that they are both girls. There is a very low chance of them getting pregnant."

"You see a silver lining in it, do you?"

"Yes I do."

"Well I want her to behave like MY daughter."

"Funny you mention the word 'my' because we both know who's daughter she really is."

"Don't you go there Jonah. You know it was the right thing to do at the time."

"No it wasn't and you know it. I married you because of Flora. Leia only got pregnant because of my mistake. I misinterpreted her intentions towards me and slept with her. She didn't object but in the end she didn't love me either. She loved someone else, a woman."

"Yes she did and she was pregnant of your baby. She should have married you instead of going around with this Astrid. It was the natural thing to do after all. You never went for it but you did want to be a father to Flora. Well at least you got that."

"It was enough for me. You seduced me and I fell in love with you. Leia didn't mind that but once Flora was born you wanted more. We got married and after a while you wanted Flora. After a long lawsuit you got your wish and she killed herself. I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did back then but you..."

"You never had much of a backbone until Flora told us she was dating a girl. Why are you growing one now."

"Because I don't want to loose my daughter the same way as we lost Leia."

"So you think it is alright for her to date girls?"

"Yes I do." Jonah said as he walked up to his wife. She looked in his eyes and saw the anger in them. She now knew he meant it. Since they had married they had only slept with each other only twice. The moment she started the lawsuit against her twin sister he never looked at her again. She could have had more children if she hadn't been so eager to get Flora so she would grow up in a normal environment.

"I don't want Flora to date that girl, you hear. I want you to support me." she demanded.

"Then I want you to leave this house now. I already have my lawyer drawing up the papers. I should have divorced you the moment Leia was dead." Jonah said to her making her look at him. She was surprised by the news that he had filed for a divorce.

"Honey, you can't do this. We had something good going here for the last eighteen years. Are you going to blow it all away over Flora and her choice in life partners?"

"You blew it, not me"

"So this is the thanks I get for helping you raise her?"

"Something no one ever asked of you. You should have given Leia a chance at raising her daughter. She might have turned out differently. Now it seems like she is like her mother after all. Good thing she hasn't got a sister like you. I always thought she would come home some day with this Bloom. Stormy is someone completely different compared to Bloom but you know I like the girl."

"She is a witch with a criminal past. Flora could stray from the trail and become a criminal herself."

"Or Flora could have a good influence on Stormy and help the girl to stay on the right path."

"Either way, I 'll not be seeing it happen. Maybe divorcing is the best thing to do after all."

"I think it is the best thing for us. I already arranged a good compensation for the years you lost with me. You won't have to worry about money or where to live or anything else as long as you stay out of my life. I also want you to stay away from Flora's love life. I'm not going to cut you of completely from her since you still are family."

"As if I want to have anything to do with the little lesbian now. She is NOT family." Greta said as she left the room. Jonah turned to the window with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he now was finally free to tell Flora his terrible secret. He wouldn't blame her if she would not believe him or even walk out of her life too but she had to know that she was not the daughter of Greta. She had regularly asked why she never had a sister like other people. Now she would find out why. He walked out of the room and went up to Flora's room.

"Flora,there is something I have to tell you." He said as he looked at his daughter who was sitting next to Stormy on her bed. Flora looked at his face. She had seen him like that only once in the past and that was when she asked him about aunt Leia. He never told her how she died neither did her mother. She wondered what he had to tell now.

"What is it dad?" Flora asked as she got up but he told her to sit down again as he joined her on the bed.

"You asked me once how aunt Leia died, well.. I killed her." He said as he looked at Flora who looked at him with a surprised face.

"How did you do it?" She asked.

"By helping Greta during a lawsuit against her. Leia was actually your mother not the woman you called mum all these years. Greta wanted to take you away from your mother because your mother was a lesbian. She never considered how Leia would feel about it and once the judge ruled that you were better of with me and Greta your mother lost it. She could visit you but never reveal that she was your mother. In those days it was considered that a child growing up in a homosexual environment was not stable and since I was married to Greta instead of your mother she lost all parental rights. Astrid called me two days later to tell me she was dead. I never wanted her to take her own life but it happened. I did this to her. I told the judge that I wanted to raise you but I didn't want to split you and your mother up. I wanted to get shared custody over you but Greta pushed the boundaries and told them your mother was an instable person unable to take care of a child. In the end she got what she wanted but it came with a price for her too. I never slept with her again since our honeymoon. Now you know why you never had a sister. I 've decided to divorce Greta since she may do to you what she did to your mother." He told her. Flora was looking at him with a very surprised face. She couldn't believe what her father just told her.

"Dad this is not true, you 're lying." She gasped

"I 'm afraid he isn't Flora." Greta said as she entered the room "I didn't want you to grow up to become a lesbian like your mother. Well now that you are one like her I see that I have failed in my life's mission. I don't care about your dad walking out on me anyway. If he wants to stay with his lesbian daughter and let her stay with her little slut well that's his choice. I will never accept it. If you ever want to see me again break up with your girlfriend and find a decent husband. Then I will welcome you again in my life. Otherwise don't bother."

"But we 're family." Flora said

"Not any more." Greta said as she went out. Everyone in the room looked at her leaving Flora had tears in her eyes. In less then two hours her life as she knew it was turned upside down. She looked at her father knowing that he must feel bad about it too but now she was hurt too much to say anything. She laid her head on Stormy's shoulder and started to cry. Jonah went out of the room leaving them alone for a while.


	3. A mother's love

**A mother's love.  
**

**Aracklion, Royal palace.**

When Icy arrived at the royal palace the guards looked at her and asked her name. She gave it to them as well as her daughter's name. They checked her I.D. and when they saw the royal seal on her identity card they apologised to her for not letting her through immediately. She told the men that she would tell the king that they were just doing their duty and that she was glad that they did their job properly. When she walked in she smiled hoping they would in the future keep on doing that. Dawn was looking around the whole time amazed about the fact that she was going to live in a palace from now on. Icy didn't notice any of it since she was to busy thinking about how she was going to raise her little one. Dawn suddenly stopped making Icy look up to see Queen Muriel. The woman looked at Dawn and began to smile.

"So this is my granddaughter Dawn. She looks just like her mother, although she has her father's smile. You weren't exaggerating when you told me she looks a lot like you Icy. Hello Dawn, I 'm your grandmother Muriel." she said looking at the little girl who was trying to hide behind Icy's skirt. Icy just picked her up and she turned to her stepmother.

"Well what do you say honey?" Icy asked her daughter.

"Hello," she answered making Muriel laugh.

"Well give it time, Icy. She will learn how to greet a person. You on the other hand have learned a lot about etiquette. Who taught you?"

"A Solarian princess called Stella" Icy answered as she felt Dawn put her head on her shoulders. Muriel picked up on that and offered to show them their rooms. Icy thanked her and followed the queen to their rooms. As soon as they had arrived in Dawn's room she put the girl down on the bed who laid herself down and fell asleep. Muriel and Icy stayed for a while to watch her sleep for a while. A few minutes later they went out of the room.

"Icy you 'll be sleeping in the room across the hall. That way you will always be close to her at night. I also took the liberty to hire a nanny for when you are at school or busy taking care of your affairs. Now you don't have to do much but in the coming years you 'll have to take care of some of the diplomatic missions the Aracklion royal family takes care off."

"I see but diplomacy isn't exactly my strong suit at the moment." Icy said as she entered her room and almost fell back. She saw all kinds of clothes in her closet varying from ordinary clothes to ballroom dresses. She saw several tiaras lying on a display together with a lot of expensive jewelry.

"Is everything alright?" Muriel asked.

"Yes, Waw, Do I have to wear those?" Icy asked pointing at the collection of jewelry.

"On public occasions you will have to. Inside the palace walls you 're not obliged. Your cousin on the other hand, well once she is married she has to wear at least a tiara during the day. Once she goes back to Alfea to finish her studies she may leave it all behind." Muriel explained to Icy.

"Good thing you decide not to force me to wear tiaras all day because I 'm still getting used to the fact that I am a princess by birthright. It doesn't mean that I know how to be one. You will have to teach me a lot too. I don't want to embarrass the family by not doing the right things when I 'm in public." Icy told the woman who started to laugh.

"Don't worry I'll teach you as much as I can." Muriel said as she approached Icy. She then put her arms around Icy who embraced her too. This woman was not her mother and still she acted like a mother to her. Icy felt the lump in her throat and swallowed hard to keep it down but failed at it. Not being able anymore to hold back the tears she just cried in Muriel's arms. Muriel just held her in her arms while she comforted the young woman.

"Do you miss your mother?" Muriel asked.

"The reason I 'm crying is not because I miss my mother but it 's because of the way you treat me. You just take me in as if I 'm your child even though I 'm not. You give me all your love even more than my mum ever did and you make me feel at home here right away. For a moment I hated my mother for not doing that when I was still a kid. Maybe dad should have known about me and I could have had a better childhood living with you. I don't know you that well but I already know that no matter what you will always love me and for some reason I love you too." Icy answered while she tried to dry her tears.

"Why do you think such things about your mother?"

"She didn't fight Nosferatu as aunt Helen did. She just obeyed him and in the end I had to take her place in Nosferatu's hell while she enjoyed my body. Helen stalled until Bloom got rid of her. She could have taken over Darcy's body at any time but she hesitated because she couldn't bring herself to take her body and let Darcy's soul go to hell. My mother didn't care less she just took my body and..." At that point Icy couldn't say a thing anymore except crying while Muriel just kept caressing her. Now it became clear to Muriel what this girl had gone through in the past few years. She decided to take better care of Icy than all the people who had raised her. This girl wasn't just misguided but she was an emotional wreck by now. The young witch who was known to have an icy personality was now crying in her arms wetting her dress. All the stress of the past year and all the heartaches of the last seventeen years were now coming out.

"It 's alright honey, just let it all out. Maybe it is about time you let go off all the pain and talk to someone about it. One day you will feel a lot better about it." Muriel said "I have no place to be right now so if you want to talk about it you can tell me."

"Are you the family shrink?" Icy asked when she had regained some control over her tears.

"Well I do have a degree in psychology but I never used it." Muriel told making Icy laugh.

"Well there is one thing I never shared with anyone yet." Icy said as she unbuttoned her shirt. When she had taken it of she turned her back to Muriel who saw a big scar near the region where the backbone connects to the pelvis.

"Where did you get that?" Muriel asked.

"After mum died my father, stepfather actually, used to beat me up all the time when I did something he didn't like. One day however when I was thirteen we, Darcy and Stormy were in it too, had helped an old lady with cleaning her place. He was so furious that he grabbed me and pushed me up the wall. There was a spike that was coming out of the wall for a few centimetres and it entered my back. When I started to cry in pain because of it he said that I had to stop crying or he 'd give me a reason to cry. I tried hard not to scream in pain while I tried to get away from the wall but the spike didn't come loose. My dad heard me whimper only for a second and that was it for him so he came over to me and than he raped me. The scar you see would have been smaller if he had just pulled me off the spike. Instead he made it worse. In that most painful moment in my life I cursed my mother for leaving me behind with this brute." Darcy told her "A year later I killed him for what he had done to me. Darcy and Stormy never knew and I want to keep it that way. Even the police thought he died of natural causes. Little did they know that I slowly but surely killed him by making sure he ate the things he wasn't supposed to eat. Drink the things he wasn't allowed to drink. When he was finally gone we went to Cloud Tower where we studied hard to become the witches we were until six months ago. I met Sky in the summer before he went to Red Fountain and I immediately was attracted to him even though I never had any feelings for a man before. When we were together I wanted to become his wife some day and have his children. He never told me he was the prince of Aracklion and I never showed him my true face because I was afraid he wouldn't love me as a witch. Now I know why I was so attracted to him. I feel quite ashamed about the fact that I slept with him now but I still love him the way I loved him four years ago. I must sound crazy now and maybe I am."

"No you 're not crazy. What happened between you and Sky just happened and there was no way that you two could know that you were siblings. Besides the two of you now have a beautiful daughter who you love so much that I 'm a bit jealous of you. I always wished for a little girl but you know what happened in the past so now that my stepdaughter is finally home I will love you as if you were my own girl but I have to ask you, did your father rape you more than once?"

"It happened only once. I made sure it stayed that way. I also made sure that he would never hurt Darcy or Stormy. I 'm not a hundred percent sure I succeeded in the job but I know they have taken good care of my back when it was bleeding. Our bond was getting closer over the years but it never became as close as we are now. I have the feeling something has happened to them too in the past but they never talk about it just like I never talk about myself to them."

"Maybe you should tell them too some day. They might tell you if something has happened to them." Muriel suggested as she put her arms around her stepdaughter again. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door making Icy put on her shirt again asking whoever was at the door to wait for a moment. As soon as she was ready she asked whoever it was at the other end of the door in.

"Hey sis, how are you settling in?" Sky came in with a smile but one look at her face told him enough. Muriel just told her son that he didn't need to worry. He knew that some things would better left up to his mother so he didn't ask a thing.

"Icy where is our little one?" He asked.

"Oh, she is taking her nap in the room across the hall. Muriel thought it was better that I slept as close as possible to her." Icy told him.

"You may call me mum." Muriel said to Icy who smiled at her while forming the words with her lips. It had been a very long time that she had said it without feeling hurt. Sky then looked at his mother and started to smile too. He never dreamed of something like this happening. His mother accepted Icy as her own daughter and no one would ever be able to come between her and Icy any time soon.

"Hey brother, how is the wedding coming along. I heard that despite the change in power here you still have to marry my cousin Darcy." Icy teased him.

"Yes I still have to but you know I already made peace with it. The only thing is that now that Bloom is going to have a baby too I 'd rather marry her instead of Darcy. The people know about my indiscretions but still they want to let me get married to Darcy anyway."

"Maybe this is their way of punishing you for not keeping your pants up when you have to." Icy mocked making Muriel laugh.

"Yes my son, you should have known better after you had slept with Icy. You knocked her up and didn't learn from it. No, you had to do it all over again with Bloom. There are such little things called condoms available why didn't you get them?" Muriel reprimanded him.

"You 're right mum I should have thought about it twice." he said as he was leaving the room with a smile on his face. Muriel and Icy watched him leaving the room. Icy sighed as he closed the door. She was still as much in love with him as she was four years ago.

"He really has grown up to be a wonderful man." Muriel said as she looked at Icy who nodded in agreement.

"He sure has."

At the end of the day Icy was putting Dawn to bed who was too tired to even stay awake long enough to listen to her bedtime story. Icy laid down her book and marked the page where she stopped reading. She looked at her daughter for a while, tugged her in tight and left the room. Before she closed the door she took a last look at Dawn to make sure she was safe. She decided to go to her own room and sat down in the sofa with a book. Icy had never taken much time to read a book that didn't contain spells or curses. Now she was going to. She was about to finish the first chapter when she heard a knock on the door. She invited the person in.

"Hello Icy, I hope I 'm not disturbing you?" Muriel came in.

"No not at all, Muriel." Icy answered.

"Well I came to tell you that tomorrow we have asked the press to make an official picture of the royal family. I forgot all about it until Andrew reminded me of it. I was thinking about the clothes to wear for that occasion. I was thinking if we, I mean Dawn, you and I, would wear the same coloured dress we would look as a family. What about it?" Muriel asked.

"Well I hope I may still choose my style in clothing."

"Off course."

"Then what could be the problem? Did you have a particular colour in mind?" Icy asked.

"Well I noticed that Dawn likes clothes in a particular light shade of green. I don't know why but I thought that would be nice to wear."

"Yes, she loves to dress in green. It just happens that that particular colour is not in the collection of clothes in the closet."

"I know so I ordered a shop to show us some clothes tomorrow morning. We could choose a dress to your liking and I need one too." Muriel said as she sat down on the bed.

"What is it Muriel?" Icy asked as she watched the woman closely. She looked very sad making Icy stand up and walk over. The woman then began to cry. Icy just put her arms around her trying to comfort Muriel.

"What 's the matter?" Icy asked again.

"It 's just that all I wanted my daughter to be is there in you. Kind but a bit rebellious, loving but a little sarcastic, ..."

"I can be a pain in the ass too" Icy interrupted Muriel who started to laugh "you know mum,... you have no idea how good it feels to say mum for me, I never called my mother mum or mammy. I always said mother to her because she was not worthy to be called mum. Even though you 're my stepmother I would like to call you mum even if it feels strange to call you that."

"I would love it if you call me mum. I know I 'm not your mother but I hope I can fill her shoes for the time being."

"I hope you will be there for me when I need you the most. My mother sure wasn't. The one time she could have been there for me she didn't even try. She just wanted to take revenge on dad. The last thing I she thought before I took my body back was 'I don't want you to win'. She knew who I was and didn't want dad to win."

"She must have loved you at some point in her life."

"Yes she must have. I only wonder when. You just accept me, no questions asked."

"That 's what mothers do." Muriel said as they hugged. Icy could get used to being around this woman but some day she would have to marry and go away from here. Would she still love her then?


	4. Sisters of the sun

**The sisters of the sun.**

**Solaria, royal palace.**

When Stella and Darcy got home they were welcomed by their father who was very excited and happy. He hugged both his daughters while they were crying over the fact that they had survived the final attack from Nosferatu. The king invited them in to get some refreshments. As soon as they were in the palace the servants came up to them with drinks and snacks. Darcy just took a drink and sipped from it. Stella on the other hand guzzled hers down.

"Stella? I didn't raise you like that." Melina reprimanded her daughter "I 'd rather saw you follow your sister's example. Darcy at least knows how a princess..." but as soon as she saw Darcy guzzle her drink down she just stopped talking.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Darcy said to Melina who shook her head. All those years of raising her daughter to behave according to etiquette were down the drain and Darcy wasn't helping either. She really had to teach those two a lesson. She wasn't sure how but she would find a way. Stella also was surprised by Darcy as she looked at her father who was laughing at the whole scene.

"Well Stella now you know how your mum just felt when you were drinking. Darcy you really are like your mother." Richard said.

"I don't know, mum was also kinda well mannered. She was teaching me how to use a fork when I was only two, well according to Icy's stepfather. I just wanted to show Stella how silly she looked." Darcy told them as she filled her glass again. Melina looked at her while Darcy just sipped. Stella knew she should have behaved better and knew that if she had done things as she was supposed to her parents wouldn't have reprimanded her. Darcy was gradually becoming the favourite of the family. In the past she would have mind but now she smiled at the thought of her parents being too busy with helping Darcy passing as a princess that they wouldn't notice her. In the past they were always on her case about something. With Darcy around they had to divide their attention and that meant she could leave the palace from time to time without being asked where she had been since no one would notice as long as she wouldn't overdo it. With a little luck she could go to Brandon to surprise him while he was preparing for the royal wedding if it was still going to happen. The previous Aracklion government had been overthrown by the people and the king so now the realm had not chosen a new government yet and the king had tried to get the treaty revoked but the law as it still was forbade the king of such actions until the new constitution was instated in Aracklion. For the time being the old laws were still in effect. They only had two weeks left to prepare for the wedding. Darcy wasn't really looking forward to the wedding but she had already told Stella that she would make the best of it. Stella hoped it would work out between Darcy and Sky. If they hadn't been forced to marry each other Bloom and Sky would have been the ones marrying each other now. With Bloom being pregnant of Sky's baby it would be the right thing to do.

"Hey sis, I 'm going to change for tonight's victory celebration are you going to join me?" Darcy asked Stella.

"Hey you know me and clothes are like peas and carrots." Stella picked up the offer.

**Earth, Gardenia.**

Bloom and Faragonda were sitting together on the couch talking about how Mike and Vanessa suddenly were able to perform low level magic.

"You know Bloom I can't think of an explanation for this at the moment." Faragonda told Bloom who was looking at her mother.

"It caught mum completely by surprise. She wonders what to do now. She doesn't want to leave here but on the other hand some day someone will find out about her powers and then she will be brought into some research facility. If that happens we have to bust her and dad out to make sure nothing bad happens to them." Bloom reminded Faragonda about the human paranoia.

"Yes normals tend to analyse everything until they can find out what really is going on. They never accept a miracle and move on. Well at least we now how to accept it. Now that your parents have become magical beings we have to teach as much as we can so they won't look to out of place in the magical realms."

"They won't look out of place on Sparkx. There aren't many people living there for the moment. Only a few people who have asked if they were allowed to work in the palace gardens for as long as I was trying to set up the move to Sparkx. Well now that mum and dad have become magical beings I 'll be moving this summer."

"That would be an excellent idea now. It would be best if we told your parents about it now." Faragonda said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen to get Vanessa and Mike. As soon as they were in the living room all together Faragonda started to explain them that it would be better if they would move to the magical realms. Vanessa and Mike weren't exactly looking forward to the idea but maybe it was the best thing to do at the moment. Mike didn't really want to quit his job since he loved being a firefighter. Vanessa at the other hand wanted to pick up the challenge of helping Bloom to clean up the Sparkx Royal palace. Bloom smiled at the thought of the both of them cleaning up the place by themselves. It was a big palace and there were only two of them. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Bloom opened the door and saw Myrta at the door.

"Myrta, you 're here? I thought you went home to your place." Bloom wondered.

"I know but when I came home there was nothing left except by personal belongings. The people of the town I used to live in had taken all my stuff out of the house and moved it to Lucy's parents. They tore down my home and build another house on the place. Lucy offered me to stay with her but I told her that I would move in with you. She was surprised at first but when I told her that you and I are family she understood. I told her that we still would be friends and she seemed happy with it. I hope you don't mind me moving in with you?" Myrta said as she entered the living room where the rest was sitting.

"No not at all, Myrta. Your my niece and I won't let you down but I hope you know how to clean up."

"Why?"

"Well because we have decided to move to Sparkx this summer."

"Ah, the palace is quite a mess maybe an extra pair of hands may come in handy. Would you mind if I called in Lucy to help?"

"Not at all. The more people the merrier. We will start tomorrow and work our way through the place until a few days before Darcy's wedding."

"Do you think it is still on?"

"I know it is still on despite the king's request to revoke the treaty but the people are still upholding the old laws until a proper government has been chosen and formed. Once the constitution is instated the king can revoke the treaty but by then Sky and Darcy are married. Maybe Darcy may be pregnant by then if Sky upholds his reputation."

"What reputation?"

"Well, Icy and I only needed to sleep with him once to get knocked up, get the picture?"

"Poor Darcy" Myrta said at the thought of Darcy sleeping with Sky once and end up pregnant.

"Yes poor Darcy." Bloom said as she rubbed over her belly.

**Solaria, royal palace.**

At the Victory celebration in the royal palace everyone was having a good time except for Darcy who was thinking about how this was going to be the last two weeks she would spend as a single. Stella saw how her sister was not really celebrating and decided to talk with her about something to get her mind off the upcoming wedding.

"Darcy, you do know that you and Sky have to sleep with each other on the wedding night." Stella teased her sister.

"I don't think so. Sky's reputation with women he slept with is not that good. He slept with Icy once, she gave birth to Dawn. He slept with Bloom once, now she's knocked up. He is not going to sleep with me on our wedding night. We may be in the same bed but he will have to keep his hands to himself that night. I want at least finish my senior year at Alfea before I start having children."

"Oh, do you think you can control your hormones?" Stella asked.

"I 'm going to at least try to put it of as long as I can. If I get pregnant somewhere halfway the last semester it won't be such a problem. I just don't want to start the school year knocked up."Darcy answered.

"My hormones are a mess lately. Every time I 'm around Brandon I want him to take some initiative and, by lack of a better expression, test the bed with me. Is it normal to have such feelings."

"We are both at an age that we can have such feelings but you see it is how we handle it that makes it worth while. Don't rush into it, it can only lead to some bad decisions which you might regret later. I don't want you to end up rocking the same boat Bloom and Icy are. They both have given in to their hormones and look at them now. I hope you understand that." Darcy said as she put her hands on Stella's shoulders. Stella smiled at her and understood why she was worried about her. Stella had her hormones raging for quite a while now and knew it would only be a matter of time before she was off doing something stupid but now she knew she wasn't alone. She hoped she could keep herself under control during the final year at Alfea. Darcy walked away from her looking for her father who was talking to his newly appointed prime minister. The men were talking about how they were going to govern the realm for the next four years. When Darcy joined them the prime minister congratulated her on her victory over Nosferatu and also for passing the semester at Alfea. Darcy congratulated him as being the first prime minister chosen by the people. The man then smiled and excused himself so he could talk to his colleagues. Richard looked at his eldest child and smiled.

"Well Darcy, soon you 'll be married to the crown prince off Aracklion. How do you feel about it?" He asked her.

"Honestly if I could walk away from it I would." Darcy answered.

"I know that you 'd rather found yourself a husband but as it stands now we have to stick to the treaty or we will fall under Aracklion rule. I 'm not interested to take orders from the Aracklion government. Well maybe the contemporary government and the ones in the near future would take over the realm but later governments long after I died may take complete control over the realm. So you see why it still is important that you marry Sky unless the new government in Aracklion is formed by tomorrow and throws the treaty away." The king told his daughter.

"I hope it will happen." Darcy said as she saw Stella and her mother approach them.

"What is it honey," the king asked his wife as she smiled at him.

"Well I wanted to tell you this now that we are all together here. Richard I have gone to the doctor this morning and he just called back with the test results and told me that we are going to have another baby."Melina answered.

"You 're serious?" he asked while his wife nodded.

"That 's great mum, I always wanted to have a little sister." Stella cheered.

"Congratulations Melina. I hope everything will go well." Darcy wished her.

"I know that I am a bit older now but still young enough to raise a little one but I think I 'm going to have a son." Melina said

"A little brother is fine too." Stella sighed.

"Hey look on the bright side, Stella. You 're no longer the youngest of the family."Darcy told her.

"You 're right about that." Stella agreed

"Darcy can I ask you something, honey. When the baby is born would you please call me mother." Melina asked Darcy.

"I will. I think mum wouldn't mind me calling you mum too. You were best friends and I love you. You are my stepmother after all and a good one too. I hope you 'll be there to help me into my wedding dress, help me through the entire wedding and be there at my side. I sometimes wished that my mum was here to see it but..." Darcy then broke of because the tears were welling up in her eyes. Stella and Melina both took her in their arms.

"It is okay to wish for that. I would be very surprised if you didn't. You loved your mother so much and she must have loved you a lot too. It was hard not to love her as long as she wasn't talked into getting revenge." Melina comforted Darcy. For a while they all stood there remembering Helena, the woman who in her last act saved Darcy from a fate worse than death. Now fate had turned against Darcy but she had already made peace with the fact she was going to marry Sky after all.

**Aracklion, royal palace.**

Sky was reading a book in his room when someone knocked at his door.

"Enter," he absent minded invited the person at the door in. The door opened and he saw his mother appear.

"I just came from Icy's room and wondered how you are feeling after all that has happened in the past six months." Muriel wondered.

"I don't know. The greatest shock was to find out that the girl I was in love with during the summer before I started at Red Fountain was a witch and also my older sister. Add the fact that we both have a child now well another man would have had a nervous break down by now. I just bit the bullet and went on as if it was just a thing that could happen to everyone under the same circumstances. When Darcy and I were forced into an agreement to get married I almost wanted to kill myself. Breaking up with Bloom was the hardest thing to do especially now that she 's pregnant. I really screwed up big time and the strange thing is I just want to go on and make the best of this entire situation. I will get into the history books as the king who knocked up his sister, the crown princess of Sparkx and married the Solarian princess Darcy."

"I can't imagine how you must feel right now because you 're in a completely messed up situation in which you were forced by our previous government and as long as the new government hasn't been installed we have to keep up the ongoing businesses until then. If you could would you marry Bloom?"

"Yes I would marry her but with things being the way they are I can't. You know we both already made peace with the fact that we won't be able to marry with each other but we promised we would keep in touch with each other for our baby."

"You do have the hart of your father. He would have taken Icy in too if he had known about her." She said as she hugged her son. Now she had two children to look over for as long as she lived. Icy was quite independent for her age but she could still use a lot of parental advice. Sky was still in need of a lot of guidance to become as independent as Icy.


	5. Family business

**Family business.**

**Gardenia,**

Myrta and Bloom were clearing the last things from Bloom's room as they were talking about the move to Sparkx.

"How many things do you have?" Bloom asked Myrta.

"I could fill a house with the stuff I have." Myrta answered as she lifted the last box. They both went out the house to put everything into the moving van. Vanessa had wondered how they were going to move with van and all to Sparkx without being noticed but Bloom had already taken care of that part. They were now finished with packing all their personal belongings and were all looking forward to the move. Suddenly Mitzy showed up looking at them and the moving van.

"So the retard and her parents are leaving town." She started the conversation "Where are you going? Retard city?"

"A little town called Sparkx." Bloom answered.

"Never heard of it. In which country is that." Mitzy wondered

"In never never land." Myrta said.

"In other words your not going to tell me." Mitzy reasoned.

"Good guess." Bloom said.

"Is it me or are you getting fat?" Mitzy asked Bloom who looked at herself and thought she still looked reasonably slender considering she was nine weeks pregnant.

"Well I added a little weight in the past three weeks but the doctor said it was no problem."

"You already went to a doctor? Good, it is always best to know in time when you need to go on a diet." Mitzy mocked.

"Actually the doctor said that I might gain about eight to thirteen kilos." Bloom said confusing Mitzy.

"What doctor would recommend gaining weight?" She asked

"He didn't recommend it. He just pointed out that that would be the amount of weight I might gain in the next seven months. Then I will loose about half the weight in a few hours as the baby is being born." Bloom enlightened Mitzy who was now a loss at words. Bloom was pregnant and was able to joke about it? She couldn't believe her ears at first.

"Is this why you are moving?" Mitzy asked.

"Not really, I could have stayed but now we are moving closer to school so I don't have to make these long trips." Bloom tried to make herself sound credible. Mitzy seemed to believe her and so she went off. Myrta looked at her leaving and then she turned to Bloom.

"Was she always like that?" she asked

"As long as I know. But she never thought that I would get myself pregnant." Bloom laughed "Have you seen her face when I told her that I was going to have a baby."

"Yeah she seemed to think that you had lost your mind. Well as long as she believes we 're not telling her where we 're moving to she will leave us alone." Myrta said.

Vanessa and Mike came out of the house putting their last belongings in the van and Mike stepped in the van and Vanessa and the girls took the car. They drove out of town and as soon as they were on an open road with no one in sight over a hundred kilometres Bloom used her magic to move the van and the cars to Sparkx.

**Sparkx, Royal palace.**

When Bloom and her family had arrived at the palace she looked around the place where a lot of people had gathered. She wondered why they all had come to Sparkx.

"Hello everyone, what is the reason why you have gathered here?" she asked the people.

A man walked up to her and started to speak.

"Your majesty, we are all survivors or at least children of survivors from the destruction of Sparkx who wish to return home from where we all have fled. Some of us used to be servants at the royal court and wish to serve you as we served your parents. We hope that you welcome us back."

"If you are all citizens of Sparkx by birth I would love to welcome you back. If there are people amongst you who are no Sparkx citizens I welcome them too. This realm has been destroyed when I was still a baby but in the latest struggle over the Dragonfire we were able to summon the Great Dragon who has healed the realm again so people would be able to live here. I hope that I will become a good ruler to you and that you will be able to live in peace here with us. All of you who have a place to stay may go home now. For those who have no place to stay yet I welcome you in the palace until you have found or built a place to stay." Bloom welcomed the people.

"On behalf of the people we thank you but we all have decided that only people who will work in the palace go in while the rest will stay with us. We all share our homes until the village which used to surround the palace has been rebuilt." the spokesman said as he and the people bowed for Bloom. Bloom smiled and told the people that from this day forward the people were allowed to treat their rulers as equals. A number of people walked up to her while the rest walked of to start working again on their homes. An old woman came up to Bloom and told her that she used to be the head of the servants during the time her father was still alive. Bloom told her that she shouldn't be working anymore since the woman was already over seventy years old. The woman told her that she only came to get her new staff into shape and once the royal household was up to speed she would retire and enjoy the royal pension as was promised by the king. Bloom thanked the woman for her efforts.

When Bloom and her family wanted to start unloading their things the servants immediately lined up behind them to unload the van and the car. Bloom told them that she would take care of her things herself but the head of the servants refused to let her and her family do a thing. In the end Bloom gave in because her body was heavily drained of energy. The pregnancy was taking its toll at the moment. Myrta helped Bloom to her room where she fell on her bed and went to sleep. Myrta watched her sleep for a while and walked out of the room where a servant walked up to her asking where Bloom was. Myrta told the man to leave Bloom alone for a while since she was quite tired.

"Ms Myrta, she is the next queen of Sparkx and I don't take orders from common people." the man insisted.

"Well you will take them from me because I am the daughter from princess Daphne of Sparkx." Myrta fumed

"My apologies your highness." the man bowed as he retreated. Myrta didn't like to pull rank but now Bloom needed rest, a lot of rest.

**Aracklion, Icy's room.**

Icy was trying one of the many dresses that were laid out for her to try. Most of the dresses she saw were already put aside because she didn't like the style. Now she was wearing a tight dress that showed every curve of her body but also covered the cuts and bruises from her last battle. She thanked the gods that she had no facial injuries. All the wounds were healing nicely but it still took time even though she was a witch/fairy. She looked at herself in the mirror and loved this dress. She would wear this one on another occasion. Now she needed something less revealing. It might give people the wrong idea about her, although she wouldn't mind. She looked through the remaining dresses and found a somewhat looser dress. She changed into it and looked in the mirror again and decided that this dress would be right for the family portrait. She told the saleswoman she could pack all the dresses except the ones she had chosen to buy. She looked at the two dresses again as Muriel came in.

"Well have you found something to wear?" she asked Icy.

"Yes I did. I actually found another dress I liked and decided to buy that too." Icy answered as she showed both dresses.

"Which one are you going to wear this afternoon?"

"The looser one, I don't want to give the people the wrong impression even though I never gave a rat's ass about what people think about me. I only don't want the family to look bad."

"Then that dress is a great choice. You can wear that other dress when you take some time off from your formal duties. You know when I was your age I had dresses like that too but I only wore them when I wanted something from your dad."

"When you wanted to seduce him into something. Maybe I 'll wear this the next time I want to seduce a certain someone."

"I hope you 're not thinking about seducing Sky again."

"Are you nuts? I already have a child with him and it wouldn't have happened had I known he was my brother. No I had someone else in mind." Icy said as a smile formed on her lips.

"Do I know him?" Muriel asked.

"Actually it's a her, and yes you know her. After the battle with Nosferatu was over we sorta kissed and since it happened I 'm confused. Somehow I always liked girls more that I like men but not in the way I feel about Bloom now. When we kissed I just wanted to hold her forever in my arms but I don't know how she feels about me at the moment. The kiss was not really a love kiss but I felt her fiery hart miss a beat as she was kissing me. I hope you understand it if I were to step into a relationship with Bloom." Icy told Muriel who looked at her stepdaughter with a serious face.

"I thought you might have a little dislike for men after what happened between your stepfather and you. I never imagined that you would rather love a woman than a man. Have you always felt more comfortable with a woman than with a man?"

"Sky was the only man I was really comfortable with. Other men made me feel angry. I used to have the same problem with fairies but I got over that as soon as the curse on us was lifted. I never got over the fact that men can be brute beasts, especially my stepfather."

"Don't worry about it. If you turn gay on me, so what? That means only that I might get another daughter in law opposed to a son in law, which I would have liked more." Muriel tried to lighten the mood making Icy laugh. The women were suddenly interrupted by a little girl who came in screaming that she was being chased by a monster, then a masked Sky came in making both women laugh even more.

"Cute mask, Sky, are you going to wear it this afternoon too?" Icy asked

**Linphea, Flora's room.**

Flora was lying in Stormy's arms thinking about the events of the day before. She still couldn't believe that she was not the daughter of the woman she used to call mother. At least her father was still her old man. She looked up at Stormy who was getting worried about her girlfriend.

"How do you feel this morning?" Stormy asked her.

"Still confused. You know, I think I would have never known about my mother if it wasn't for the fact that I had fallen in love with you. Maybe it 's a good thing because it must have been hard for dad to have been married to the image of the woman he really loved. I have seen the court transcripts my dad gave me and everything in it points out that mum wanted to raise me herself with a little help from dad but Greta wanted me more than dad. Dad would have agreed on visitation rights. Why would dad divorce now and not eighteen years ago?"

"To raise you in a more stable environment. He couldn't predict that you would grow up being the way you are now back then. He thought that raising you in a normal marriage would be better than to be raised by only himself. God knows how you would turn out to be than."

"Maybe I would have fallen in love with a man instead of you." Flora teased as she kissed Stormy who held her tightly.

"You know Flora, you 'd better talk to your dad about it. He may be upset too about the things that have happened yesterday. You should let him know that you don't blame it all on him. I never had the chance to tell my father how I thought about him. If I will ever see him I will make it particularly clear that I never liked the tattoo on my back even though in the end it saved our asses." Stormy said.

"And you 've got a cute ass worth saving" Flora said as she rubbed over Stormy's bud.

"Not now, your dad and you, talk, now." Stormy ordered.

"Okay,I 'll talk to him, are you coming too?" Flora asked Stormy who couldn't refuse her. They both went downstairs looking for Flora's father. The found him in the garden looking at an orchid.

"Here you are dad. What were you doing." Flora asked.

"Did you know that your mother loved orchids?" her father said.

"No I didn't, but then there is so much I don't know about you and my biological mother."

"She loved all the plants, flowers and trees but there was one thing she loved more than anything else. It was a little girl called Flora. She always told me how happy she was with you and Astrid. I was happy with Greta for a while until she wanted to take you away from your mother. It was then that I found out what her agenda was. She never liked the fact that your mother was gay. I tried to convince her that it wasn't that bad but she was a hardliner who would stop at nothing to get her point across. As soon as the trial was over she told Leia that if she want you back she had to break up with Astrid and marry a man. Leia didn't want to hand you over to Greta who just grabbed you from her and then walked out of the courtroom. Astrid and I stayed behind for a while trying to comfort her and I promised her that I would do anything I could to get you and your mother back together. She didn't wait for me to do what I wanted to do. I was about to file for a divorce so I would obtain custody over you and in that way your mother and I could share the responsibility of raising you but she had already killed herself. She left a note behind for you. I think that after all these years you should read this." Jonah said as he handed her the note. Flora started to read it but after two sentences she stopped reading.

"Dad, are you sure mum wrote this?" Flora asked.

"Well it was found in her room next to her body, why do you ask?" Her father asked on which Flora went into the house and got the shopping list that was pinned on the fridge. She went outside and gave the note and the list to her father.

"I think you should take a closer look at the handwriting." Flora said. Her father compared them and saw that the writing on both papers were identical. He suddenly started to cry because he had never seen this before. Was it possible that Greta had killed her sister to be sure that she was able to raise Flora? Flora herself wasn't feeling to well either. She couldn't believe that her aunt had killed her mother but the note was written in her handwriting. She sat down next to her father as they both tried to find comfort with each other. Stormy came closer to them not knowing what to say or do but Flora then grabbed her and laid her head against her stomach where she cried her eyes out.


	6. New life

**New life  
**

**Sparkx, Royal palace.**

Myrta had a hard time adjusting to the palace life. She was always used to living in a small house and the enormous place scared her. Luckily for her Bloom wasn't getting used to the place herself. What bothered the entire family the most was that for every little thing they want to do a servant walks in to do it for them. Myrta was getting fed up with the fact that she wasn't allowed to do anything at all except for reading and talking to people. Bloom sometimes reminded her that their servants were used to the fact that the royal family never did any manual labour. The servants always did as they were taught to do but Bloom was going to change that.

"That does it." Bloom yelled as she walked into the dining room one morning.

"What is it honey?" Mike asked.

"I can't even go to the toilet without someone following me around to make sure I won't do anything." Bloom answered.

"She 's got a point. Everywhere we go there is a servant behind us to do the little things we can do ourselves." Vanessa pointed out.

"Like the other day there was a piece of paper lying around in the throne room. I was about to pick it up when a servant jumped in grabbed it. What is wrong with these people?" Myrta told the group.

"I will call the chief of our staff to tell the staff not to do anything unless we specifically ask them to do something. In that way we can at least do something. Yesterday for instance I wanted to brush up on Sparkx laws. I went to the library and just when I was about to pick up a book a servant picked it from the shelf and laid it on a desk. The only thing I had to do was sit down and start reading. They just pamper us too much." Bloom said as she took a sip of her morning coffee. A few minutes later the head of the household was called in and Bloom made it clear that the servants were allowed to help their masters only when asked. The woman understood and would pass it along. After breakfast everyone went their own way. Bloom went up to her room to get some rest because she wasn't feeling to well that morning. Myrta went outside for a walk so she could clear her head and see how the people living around the palace were doing. They were still in the middle of rebuilding the town that used to surround the palace but they had done a lot of work already. The mayor had already estimated that most of the houses would be finished by winter. Myrta talked a lot with them so she could stay in touch with the people and tell Bloom if there were problems. Up until now there hadn't been any big incidents except for an accident where a man had been severely injured but Bloom and Myrta took care of the man as well as they could at the time until they were able to get him to a hospital in Magix. After the incident Bloom had promised she would build a hospital as soon as possible in Sparkx. Two days ago the construction of a hospital had started but it wouldn't be finished until next spring. Vanessa wandered around in the palace until she heard a whisper. She went into the direction where she thought the whispers came from. She went down into the dungeons of the palace where she came close to a door from which a green glow radiated. She looked at the door but there was a giant lock on it. She figured this was the room Bloom had talked about, The Dragon chamber. She was about to go back when suddenly the doors opened. Vanessa wondered how this was possible since the lock needed a key that consisted out of ten pieces. Her curiosity got the better of her so she walked into the chamber. Upstairs Bloom felt that the the Dragon chamber had opened so she hurried down to the chamber to see what was going on. As soon as she came down she saw her mother standing in the centre of the room. She was being touched by a claw of the great Dragon and the next second Vanessa flew out of the room into a wall where she dropped down. The doors to the Dragon chamber closed again and the lock was back in place as if nothing had happened. Vanessa lay unconscious on the floor while Bloom looked at the door. Myrta came running in too since she had sensed it too that there was something going on in the dungeons. Bloom got her mother back to consciousness and asked her what happened.

" I don't really know Bloom. There was this voice that told me to follow him, so I followed this voice to find this room. When the door opened he asked me to come in and I did because I had the feeling that I would be all right. What happened in there I don't know." Vanessa told Bloom.

"Whatever happened, it 's over now" Bloom said as she looked at the doors. It seemed as if the dragon was able to open the door to those he wanted to see. To what end? Bloom didn't understand.

**Aracklion, Royal palace.**

Sky was catching up on his reading when his little girl ran up to him in the garden.

"Daddy, daddy, look what I found in the garden." Dawn yelled as she showed him the daffodil she found in the garden.

"Where in the realms name have you found this one. It's not even the season for daffodils." He asked.

"I know that 's why I'm showing you this." the little one cheered as Icy came closer to them. She looked at the flower and then she turned to her daughter.

"Have you been performing magic again?" Icy asked Dawn who then nodded "What have I told you about using magic without anyone around to watch you?"

"I can't do magic." Dawn whimpered.

"That 's right, now turn the flower back to what it was before." Icy ordered her daughter. Dawn then turned the flower back into the rose it used to be. Sky looked a bit annoyed at Icy.

"What is it?"Icy asked him

"Weren't you a little hard on Dawn?" Sky responded.

"I know I 'm a bit hard on her but if we let her go around doing one magic trick after another unsupervised we might regret it one day. I'm the best example of an unsupervised magic user. I don't want Dawn to end up on the same road I was on." Icy said as she held Dawn in her arms. Sky nodded understanding while he put an arm around her shoulder.

"You know it was a sweet thing she did." Sky said after a while.

"What do you mean?" Icy asked.

"I mean, you love daffodils as I recall..." Sky started but couldn't go on as he remembered something.

"Is something the matter Sky." Icy asked.

"I just remembered that Bloom loved daffodils too." Sky answered.

"You still love her don't you?" Icy wondered

"Yes I still do but I am going to marry Darcy after all." Sky said with a smile on his face "Maybe it will work out just fine with her and the children."

"I know it will. It just has to. We didn't ask for the situation we are in. The fact that we are siblings is still mind boggling for me. Now that you have to marry Darcy is one of the many disappointments in both our lives we have to used to."

"I hope our marriage won't be a disappointment. Darcy shouldn't suffer the consequences of our mistakes in life."

"She already is. She wanted to get her own chance on finding love and in the end she pays the price for her past mistakes as well as I do. I think Stormy is the one getting of easy."

"Maybe." Sky said as he held Icy and Dawn in his arms.

**Linphea, Flora's home.**

Stormy was walking through the garden while Flora was talking to her father about his upcoming divorce. She still couldn't believe she was the cause of all the trouble Flora was in. For a moment she considered walking out on Flora but Flora convinced her that she shouldn't think about it at all since she couldn't know the truth behind all that had happened in the past eighteen years. Stormy's eyes fell on the orchid that Jonah was looking at the other day telling them that it was Flora's mother her favourite flower. Flora loved them too so Stormy had been searching a long time for a very special kind of orchid but she hadn't seen one as special as she saw in this garden. She wondered what made this particular orchid so special.

"Hey Stormy, is something on your mind?" she heard her lover ask her.

"Well Flora, I was wondering why this orchid is so different from all other orchids I have seen in my whole life." Stormy asked Flora.

"I don't know either but it has been here for as long as I can remember. It has always grown there and I wonder why it never withered. It sometimes feels like this flower is a magical flower."

"It is a magical flower." The girls heard Jonah tell them. "The day your mother had died I found this orchid lying next to her covered in blood but it still looked as beautiful as if it just came out of the garden. I think that the blood came from your mother's wrists since they were slashed. I don't know how long she must have suffered in pain but there was no evidence what so ever that could support the theory that she was murdered. The only thing that was left was this orchid as the silent witness to what really happened back then. Maybe with time we can find out what really happened."

"Maybe mum's spirit is in this flower waiting for the day we can find a way to hear her message." Flora theorised as she looked at the orchid.

"Maybe but no matter how strong you 're connected to nature no one has ever been able to feel and hear what this orchid has to tell us." Jonah told his daughter.

"I will find a way." Flora stated.

"And I will help you in any way I can" Stormy said as she embraced Flora while Jonah watched them from a distance with a smile. He knew that Stormy would do whatever was possible to help his daughter. He could get used to seeing his little girl living together with this witch although he would have loved to have grandchildren some day.

"Flora, I have to go to my lawyer today to talk about the divorce settlements with Greta's lawyer. I hope she will agree with the sum of money she will get and her share of the furniture. You also have to come with me today so you can tell to the lawyers that you wish to stay with me,.if that 's what you still want?" Jonah told her as he put his arms around both girls. Stormy was a bit surprised at first when he embraced her but then she decided to enjoy the embrace. Maybe some day her own father, if he was still alive, would do the same.

**Solaria.**

Stella was enjoying a hot bath when Darcy entered the bathroom in order to have a talk with her little sister.

"You know, in a few days I will marry Sky and I was thinking of organising a little party before I take my walk down the isle. Do you think it would be a good idea?" Darcy asked Stella who started to smile.

"To be honest I was already in the middle of planning a bachelor party and so is Brandon for Sky. As a matter of fact the men are having that party tomorrow and so do we. I invited all our friends so we will have a blast of a party." Stella surprised Darcy.

"Is Bloom coming too?" Darcy asked knowing that it must hurt Bloom to see Darcy getting married to Sky instead of herself.

"Yes she was very anxious to come to see you off to the road to marriage. I feared that she would not come since the whole thing must still sting a little. Icy was a bit harder to convince to come over."

"Why 's that."

"Well she felt that she should stay home so she could take care of Dawn since the little one had to miss out on her mother for more than three years. I told her that Dawn would survive one night without her mother being there for her. She was still a bit reluctant but in the end she agreed to come. I wonder how long she will stay?"

"Dawn really means the world to her and she would do about anything to stay close to her. I wouldn't be surprised that she would leave early just to be at home when Dawn wakes up. We could all learn from her when it comes to being a mother. She 's more of a mother to Dawn then aunt Dru was to her. As long as Icy was up to any kind of mischief or practising her magic she would show her her love. When she was trying to do something good her mother would just turn away. Only mum really cared about what happened to us when we were still toddlers. My mother really showed us her love and she didn't mind if we sometimes did something nice for a change. Actually it was mum who encouraged us to do these things more often. It all went away with her. Now Icy is the mother and she must have remembered how mum was to us and she wants to do the same for Dawn and maybe her other children."

"Maybe we should set her up with someone." Stella was already thinking of coupling Icy with a cute guy.

"If I were you I would stay out of Icy's love life. She hates it when someone tries to couple her with someone. I should know since I speak from experience how mad she gets when we would try something like that. I did it once during our freshmen year at CT. The next thing I know is that she tied me to the bed and pulled out a feather and tickled my feet with it until my muscles were aching from all the laughing and trying to get away from her."

"So, no coupling."

"No coupling."


	7. Bachelor party

**Bachelor party.**

**Aracklion.**

Icy was getting herself ready for Darcy's bachelor party when Dawn walked in her room.

"Mummy, will you say hi to Bloom for me?" she asked.

"Yes I will, why?" Icy wondered.

"Well I like her and also Mike and Vanessa."she answered "Can I go to them some day?"

"I will ask Bloom if she 'd like that but I 'm not going to promise anything." Icy told her little girl.

"Okay" was the girl's answer while she went out the room back to her own room. Icy followed her there so she could tuck her in since it was her bedtime. When she had put Dawn in her bed she took her daughter's storybook to tell her a bedtime story.

"Mum, you don't have to tell me a story tonight." Dawn said to her mother.

"Why not?"

"Because dad will tell me a story tonight."

"Oh, and where is your daddy now?" Icy asked her.

"Right here." Sky said standing in the door. Icy looked at him wondering why he wanted to read a bedtime story to Dawn.

"It 's about time I start to share as much of the burden of raising our daughter as you do, don't you think?" he said to Icy as he took the book from her. Icy smiled as she handed him the book.

"You 're right. You should pick up more of the responsibilities of raising a child. This is one of the easier tasks but I know you will be a better father to her than my stepfather was to me when I was her age." Icy told him "By the way don't you have a party to go to."

"Yes I have but that will start in two hours." Sky answered as he opened the book and started to read the story to Dawn. Icy kissed Dawn goodnight and left the room. She looked back once more to see how Sky was reading their daughter a story. In her hart she knew that Sky would be the best father a child could wish for. She sometimes wished that she wasn't Sky's sister so she could have married him. On the other hand now she had these feelings that she never thought were possible. Even in her wildest dreams she would have never considered it an option to fall in love with this fairy. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked back into her wardrobe but decided to stay in the dress she was wearing. It wasn't as seductive as the lime green dress she wanted to wear at first. She wanted to wear that one when the right occasion would come up. Now it was time to go so she took her bag took one of the tiara's she had in her room put it on and then she conjured up a trans-dimensional portal to Solaria where she was expected to attend the party.

**Solaria.**

At the gates the Solarian Royal palace a portal formed out of which Icy stepped. She looked around to see that another portal formed from which Bloom and Myrta appeared. The three of them greeted each other as they walked up to the entrance of the palace.

"You know Icy with that tiara and all you really look like a princess now." Myrta complemented Icy.

"Well so do the two of you." Icy said "I never figured you to be wearing a tiara Myrta."

"Aunt Bloom thinks I should since we both are princesses. I hate it." she replied.

"Well I think she's right. You are a princess and should learn to behave accordingly." Icy mocked.

"Well if it was really up to me Icy, we wouldn't be wearing these." Bloom said as she pointed at her tiara. The three girls laughed at that as the were allowed into the palace by the guards. When they entered the room where the party was supposed to take place they were announced.

"Princess Icy of Aracklion, Princesses Bloom and Myrta of Sparkx have arrived." the herald announced their arrival. Stella walked up to the three of them to welcome them.

"Hey Icy, Myrta and Bloom glad to see you. Well what do you think of this?"

"Looks fine to me." Myrta answered.

"Yeah, and this will be quite an intimate party. I only invited our closest friends." Stella said as she offered them a drink.

"This means no servants around either when the party starts?" Icy asked.

"We can behave like normal people here for a while. Actually I'm going to really loosen up for tonight." Stella assured them.

"Princess Musa of Melody has arrived" they heard the herald announce Musa's arrival.

"Hey what's with the tiara's, I thought we were going to hang loose." Musa yelled from the other side of the room while she entered.

"We weren't going to wear them all evening, darling" Stella told her when they got interrupted again the herald who announced the arrival of another guest.

"Princess Layla of Andros has arrived."

"Nice to see you guys again." Layla greeted everyone as she entered the room.

"Hello Layla It's good to see you too" Stella welcomed her.

"I hope we don't have to stay dressed up like this all evening." Layla said to Stella.

"Only until all the doors to this room are closed so no one can see what really happens here." Stella eased her mind.

"Princess Tecna of Zenith has arrived" was the announcement for the next guest. Tecna waved at the group as she came closer. Stella walked up to her to welcome her.

"Where is the party girl?" Tecna asked them.

"She 's hiding somewhere in her room." Stella joked.

"No I'm not, I was just powdering my nose guys." Darcy came up to the group who was now enjoying drinks and snacks. They kept talking amongst themselves for a while until they noticed that two of the invited guests hadn't shown up yet. They looked at Stella for an explanation.

"Stormy and Flora will show up, they have had an invitation days ago." Stella reassured them. Her words were barely cold as the herald's voice resounded.

"Princess Flora of Linphea and Stormy, the Storm witch have arrived." the man said as he stepped sideways. The duo walked in while the doors behind them were being closed.

"Finally, I thought you guys weren't coming." Stella greeted them.

"We were a little held up." Stormy said as she accepted a drink.

"I bet Stormy couldn't keep her hands to herself." Icy whispered in Flora's ears who started to blush. It confirmed what Icy had suspected all along. All the others didn't notice but they started to change into more comfortable clothes so they could really start to party. They started to dance for a few hours until their legs couldn't move any more. Bloom had retired from the dance floor earlier since her pregnancy was draining her quicker. They sat all down in a circle talked for a while Suddenly Stella got up and grabbed a few bottles of wine from behind the table and glasses for everyone. The girls wondered where she got the wine from and what she was up to.

"Well guys I have come across a fun drinking game called I 've never on the internet. I thought lets give it a try ourselves. It goes like this someone says something that she has never done in her life. If someone in the group has don it she must take a good swallow of wine. Got it, so who 's in." Stella explained.

"Well I give it a try." Musa said.

"I 'm in too" Layla said.

"I don't know." Icy doubted.

"Don't be such a weakling." Stormy said

"Yeah it could be fun." Darcy yelled

"Eh guys, pregnant lady over here" Bloom reminded everyone.

"Don't worry Bloom you 'll be drinking grape juice." Stella said as she passed Bloom a bottle of juice.

"Except for Bloom everyone is going to drink wine." Darcy said.

"How many bottles are there?" Myrta asked.

"I only got six bottles since I don't want you all to be completely drunk by the time you have to go home. If we run out of wine we switch to what's left."

"And get sobered up just in case." Myrta said.

"Okay lets start" Darcy said.

"I 'll start this game off" Stella said "I 've never kissed Sky." Bloom, Icy and Darcy put their glasses on their lips and took a drink.

"Now me," Musa said "I 've never changed myself into someone else." The Trix all took a sip.

"I 've never kissed a girl before" Tecna said making everyone except for Darcy, Stella and Musa reach for their glasses.

"I 've never been pregnant." Layla said and Bloom and Icy just took another sip of their drinks.

"I 've never kissed a boy." Myrta said making everyone swallow their drinks.

"I 've never been punished by Ms Faragonda." Icy said and all the Winx girls including Myrta had to take another drink.

"I 've never known my mother." Bloom said making everyone but Flora reach for their glasses but someone noticed she wasn't reaching for her glass.

"Come on Flora you too." Tecna said.

"Actually I 've never known my mother but that 's something I will tell you about later." Flora said.

"She is telling the truth." Stormy supported her.

"Now, I 've never been kissed by Riven." Flora said with a big smile on her face while Musa and Darcy practically inhaled their glasses.

"I 've never known my father." Stormy said making everyone but Bloom drink again.

"I 've never had sex." Darcy said while Icy and Bloom looked at each other and raised their glasses.

"I 've never attacked a magic school." Stella started off again making the Trix and Bloom take a drink.

"Bloom you 've never attacked a magic school?" Icy wondered.

"Yes she has as dark Bloom." Musa reminded her "I 've never had romantic feelings for a girl before." she continued and saw that Stormy and Flora immediately went for their glasses but also Icy and Bloom, after some hesitation, picked up their glasses.

"Are the two of you involved?" Stella asked.

"Not that I'm aware of" Icy said as she looked in Bloom's sparkling eyes. For a moment she wished she could tell Bloom what she felt for her but decided not to. Bloom looked into Icy's eyes and wondered if she was right about Icy. Had the former Ice queen fallen in love with her. Icy then looked back to the group confirming what Bloom had suspected since the last time they had seen each other. Her heart skipped a beat and she hoped it would be true.

"I 've never been spelled." Tecna continued the game making Bloom, Stella, Icy ,Darcy and Stormy take a drink. The game kept going until the wine ran out. As Bloom was looking at her glass she thought about one last ' I 've never'

"I 've never been spanked." Bloom said making Icy empty her glass. Stormy and Darcy both looked at her with sad eyes whereas Icy smiled. "The bastard could never hurt me as long as he kept his hands of the both of you."

"What do you mean Icy?" Bloom asked.

"That brute she called her stepfather always turned on her when we did something wrong. She always took the beatings in our place. The more he smacked her up the more careful we got. Good thing he died while we were still alive." Stormy said.

"What kind of a youth did the three of you have?" Tecna wondered.

"Long story but we tell you about it when we feel ready to talk about it." Icy said.

"I wonder what the boys have been doing." Stella said.

"I bet the guys have ordered in a stripper and Sky will have had a lap dance by now." Darcy laughed.

"Maybe they have, boys will be boys."


	8. The wedding romance

**The wedding romance.**

**Aracklion,Royal palace.**

Sky was getting himself ready for the wedding when he saw Dawn walk into his room.

"Daddy, why did you and mum never marry?" she asked.

"Well at the time she got pregnant with you we didn't know each other that well. I didn't know who exactly she was and when I found out about you Bloom told me that your mother was also my sister. It is not allowed by law that brother and sister can marry."

"Then why don't you marry Bloom instead of aunty Darcy?"

"That is very complicated to explain to you, let's just say that we get married to make sure that the people of our realms can live together in peace for the rest of our lives."

"Are you and Darcy going to have children too?"

"Yes, maybe we will have some children too. Darcy wants to have some children someday."

"But not right now. Will she love me as much as Bloom does?"

"Don't you worry your pretty head about this, everyone loves you. Even aunt Stormy wants to have a daughter like you some day and she is not the type I 'd expect to be a mother some day soon." Sky answered while he held his daughter in his arms. Dawn was thinking about what Sky had said making her look at him.

"Daddy, will mum find someone she will marry?"

"I think she will since she is such a lovely woman. I see many men looking at her but she always rejects them. I think deep in her heart she still loves me as much as we did almost four years ago."

At that time Icy walked in looking for Dawn.

"Ah, there you are, I thought I 'd find you here. Why did you come here?"

"I just wanted to know why you and dad never got married." Dawn answered.

"I told that even if we really wanted it to we just can't." Sky said.

"I know, but now young lady we are going to finish dressing you because aunt Darcy will be very upset if you won't be ready. You are the flower girl remember." Icy said as she took her daughter with her. Sky looked at the two leave with a big smile on his face. It was only two hours now until the wedding.

**Solaria, Royal palace.**

Darcy was looking in the mirror at herself and thinking about what her life would be like after she got married. She started to put on her dress and decided that no matter what would happen today she would become a good wife to Sky. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Enter." she absent minded said.

"Hey there, getting yourself dressed up for the big day?" Stella walked in.

"Yes I am but I still don't feel to good about it. Bloom should be marrying Sky not me. I think that Bloom feels the same way about it too."

"I don't think she still feels the same way about it. Have you seen her during the bachelor party? She was really looking into Icy's eyes as if she was begging her to kiss her."

"I didn't notice that from Bloom but Icy on the other hand was totally looking for more than just friendship with Bloom."

"Are you saying they have feelings for each other but don't want to talk about it for a reason?"

"I 'm quite sure that the two of them have something going on between them but it is still under the surface. You remember Stormy and Flora?"

"Yeah, there was definitely chemistry there at a certain point without reaching boiling point. It took them some time to confess to each other how they felt about each other. Bloom was the one who picked up on that in the early stages of Flora's crush. We found out later when they were spending time together while Flora was copying that tattoo. I can't believe that Bloom is not jumping into Icy's arms since she is definitely showing all the signs of being interested in her."

"Maybe Bloom wants to be sure about her feelings. If it would be just a whim then Icy could be the one ending up hurt and Bloom just isn't the kind of girl to willingly hurt people. You should know since you know her better than I do."

"Yes but still..." Stella wondered.

"Let us worry about something else. Are you ready to be my maid of honour?"

"As ready as I 'll ever be honey." Stella answered while she showed her dress. Darcy then picked up the tiara she was supposed to wear that day and asked Stella to put it on her head. Stella put the tiara on her head and as soon as they both looked in the mirror a tear trickled down Darcy's cheek.

"Oh, don't cry honey, you will ruin your make up." Stella tried to comfort her. Darcy started to laugh about it as Stella fixed her make up again. They both took another glance in the mirror and left the room. It would take some time until they got to Aracklion so Darcy picked up a book to read on the way over.

**Sparkx Royal palace.**

While Bloom was looking for a brush to fix her hair her mother came in to talk to her.

"Bloom are you going to be all right?" Vanessa asked her.

"Don't worry mum, I'll be just fine."Bloom answered.

"Lately you are so quiet and depressed that I need to worry about it. I think you still need to close that door in your mind and move on. There are other men out there..."

"Mum, it's not that,"Bloom interrupted her mother "it's that I have closed that chapter in my life in which Sky played a major part in. It's the moving on that has taken a weird turn."

"What do you mean?"

"I have fallen in love with someone I 'd never expected to have feelings like this for."

"Who is it?" Vanessa asked but Bloom just looked in the mirror and continued with her hair. Vanessa wouldn't let go of it this time. For two weeks now Bloom has been secretive about something and she wanted to know what it was.

"Bloom, I want to help you but if you keep shutting yourself of you will never find happiness again. Maybe you should tell that boy what you feel for him and if he doesn't feel the same way too I 'll be right here to lend you a shoulder to cry on."

"I 'm not in love with a boy but with a girl, mum" Bloom started to cry while Vanessa held a hand on her mouth. This was something she had not expected.

"Sweetheart, is that the reason you couldn't tell me what was going on?" Vanessa asked while Bloom just nodded. She put her arms around her daughter in order to comfort her.

"There is nothing wrong with loving girls it is only a bit surprising that of all people you fell in love with one. I may have some old fashioned ideas about relations but I don't ignore the fact that we live in a society in which homosexual relationships occur. Who is the lucky lady?"

"It's..." Bloom started but she had trouble admitting to herself how much she loved Icy so she shut up again.

"Well Bloom?"

"I don't know if it 's right to love her. Especially after all she has been through I want to be sure that this is for real and that I do really love her." Bloom tried to explain her mother why she was so hesitant to tell her who she had fallen in love with.

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Yes, I really want to. I want to kiss her, hold her in my arms, go out with her, even marry her if I have the chance but I wonder if I am for real about this."

"What does your heart say?"

"That I should go for it."

"Then go for it." Vanessa said as she held Bloom in her arms.

"Mum, the lucky lady I fell in love with is Icy." Bloom finally answered Vanessa's question. Vanessa looked at her daughter with a wide grin on her face.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"I should have known there was something between the two of you. Every time her name is mentioned you started to blush. You do know that in most counties it is illegal to marry someone of the same sex."

"Then I 'm lucky that we 're living in Sparkx. It is legal here since the reign of my great grandmother. She approved a law about that so there was at least one realm where homosexuals were tolerated and allowed to live their lives the way they wanted. Nowadays they are tolerated everywhere but if they want to get married they need to come here."

"You really brushed up on Sparkx laws."

"I had to, because I am going to change some laws but that a discussion for another day."

"Yes you and Myrta have a wedding to go to and say hi to everyone for me." Vanessa told her as she petted Bloom on the shoulder.

**Aracklion**

There was a large crowd all over the city as the happy couple was on their way to city hall to exchange their wedding vows. Darcy and Sky waved at them during the ride over as the people kept cheering. After the ceremony was over they had all gathered in the gardens of the royal palace. As everyone was exchanging pleasantries Darcy had managed to get to Stella to have a word with her.

"Hey Stella have you noticed how many times during the wedding ceremony Bloom and Icy have been checking each other out?"

"Oh yeah," Stella answered "If there is nothing going on between them now there will be soon. Sparks were definitely flying around them. I think it will only be a matter of hours before they end up in each others arms."

"I rearranged the seating chart we made two days ago over night." Darcy said as she pointed to it. She had put Icy and Bloom next to each other at the dinner table.

"You little witch." Stella sighed.

"Icy owes me one." Darcy laughed as she started to think about how she once was set up by Icy with a boy she hated.

"Let us hope nothing goes wrong." Stella said as she went over to her place at the table. Bloom looked at the chart and sat down on her chair wondering how it was possible that she was sitting so close to the royal families. A few moments later the king of Aracklion stopped behind her and greeted her.

"Well Bloom, it's a pity that things haven't really worked out the way we wanted but I heard that I will have another granddaughter soon." he told her.

"You heard right but I will raise her to be the next queen of Sparkx. Dawn should become the next queen of Aracklion when Sky ends his reign."

"I drink to that." the king agreed as he raised his glass. Bloom raised her glass too and they both took a sip. After the king had left to see some of his other guests Dawn came running to Bloom.

"Bloom, am I glad to see you." she cheered as she put her arms around Blooms neck. Icy had been watching Dawn from a distance and when she saw how fast she ran to Bloom she knew that her daughter really loved Bloom. She decided to go to them and with every step she got closer she felt her heart pounding in her chest. For a moment it seemed as she was going to faint but she held together as she greeted Bloom. Bloom felt her heart beating faster as she was talking to Icy but she didn't know how to tell her about how she really felt about her. As the party progressed everybody was looking at the bride and groom when they were preparing for the opening dance, except for a select few.

"Hey Flora, look at Bloom and Icy." Stormy told her girlfriend.

"I 've been watching them all day and I have to say that there is some chemistry between them. It 's going kinda like us between them. Wanting to tell each other how they feel about each other but don't in the end." Flora replied.

"Yes, but someone has put them together so they have been trapped with each other." Tecna pointed out.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Stella and Darcy have something to do with it." Timmy said.

"That would explain why they try to avoid eye contact as much as possible." Musa said.

When Darcy and Sky had finished their dance they decided to fill the dance floor with more people. First Darcy asked her father to dance with her while Sky danced with his mother. Soon enough Sky came round to ask Icy to dance. Bloom was relieved to see Icy accept the dance but she hadn't been counting on Brandon who asked her to dance too. On the dance floor they were only a few metres away from each other and it seemed as if the boys were going to keep it that way. Bloom looked at Icy as Icy was looking at Bloom. A few dances later Bloom decided to take a walk in the garden so she could calm her mind. She found a bench near a lake where a few swans were lying on the grass.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" she heard a voice from behind her. She didn't turn around because she knew to who this voice belonged.

"Yes it is beautiful out here." Bloom answered as she heard Icy getting closer to her. As soon as Icy was standing behind Bloom she put her hands on Bloom's shoulders.

"Bloom, it 's about time we stop dancing around each other don't you think?" Icy tried to approach the subject about being in love with Bloom.

"I think it is. Ever since that day we kissed in the throne room back home I have been confused and distracted. I didn't know for sure but I think I have developed feelings for you I never thought were possible. Now that I have I don't know what to do with them."

"What do you really want to do with them?" Icy asked as she sat down next to her. Bloom then turned her head and looked Icy straight in the eyes.

"I want to give in to them, I want to hold you in my arms, I..." Bloom never got to finish her sentence because Icy shut her up by covering her lips with her finger.

"I know how you feel. Ever since that day we kissed I 've been feeling the same thing. I thought it was just a whim but as the days passed the more I wanted to be with you. Every time I saw you again I wanted to tell you how I feel about you and now that I know that you love me I..." Icy wasn't able to finish her sentence either because Bloom had her lips locked onto hers. Icy put her arms around Bloom and deepened the kiss while she felt Blooms arms wrap around her. They just made out on the bench for a while until Icy asked her to come with her. When they had left the garden they both went into the palace. Icy and Bloom stopped at a room where Icy opened the door where Dawn was getting ready for bed.

"I 'll take it from here." Icy said to the nanny who smiled and left. Icy and Bloom then helped Dawn to bed. Dawn looked at her mother and then she looked at Bloom wondering what was going on.

"Dawn, honey, there is something I have to tell you. You see sometimes girls fall in love with girls and I have fallen in love with Bloom. I think it won't be easy to understand for you now but Bloom and I are now together like Darcy and you dad are now together."

"So Bloom will become my mummy too." Dawn tried to understand while Icy nodded. "Then I will have three mums."

"Yes." Icy said as she kissed her daughter goodnight. Bloom kissed Dawn goodnight too and then little one closed her eyes and smiled as she drifted to sleep. Bloom and Icy left the room and Icy escorted her into her room where she started to kiss Bloom again. They both laid down on the bed and started to touch each other a little more intimately. At a certain point Bloom had been able to unzip Icy's dress while Icy had taken of Bloom's dress. They caressed each other's bodies while they kept kissing each other. An hour later they were lying next to each other catching their breath.

"Bloom, I never figured you to be a tigress in the bed." Icy panted as she looked at Bloom who seemed to have caught her breath again.

"I never thought you could be so hot." Bloom replied and then she kissed Icy while she let her hands travel over Icy's body. "Ready for round two"

"You really are a tigress" Icy moaned.


	9. The day after

**The day after.**

**Aracklion.**

Icy woke up feeling a bit stiff from the extra exercise she had the previous night. Bloom had been able to make love to her five times before she went home. She smiled as she smelled Bloom's perfume in the sheets along with other scents that would betray their act. Icy decided that she would have the sheets cleaned before anyone found out. She went towards the window to look outside to see what the weather was like. While she was contemplating what to wear she saw it was raining. Behind her a door opened and the head of a little girl appeared making Icy turn around.

"Good morning Dawn, I see you 're already awake and dressed." Icy said to her daughter as she wondered what time it could be.

"You 're finally awake too mum. You slept almost all morning." Dawn said as Icy was looking at her watch. It read 10:48.

"Yes I have so it seems. It 's a good thing that I hadn't planned anything important for today." Icy agreed with Dawn.

"Dad and Darcy are still sleeping too." Dawn told Icy who was getting dressed. After she got dressed she left the room with Dawn and went to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. When she passed the dining room she smelled coffee so she went in to see who was there.

"Ah, my lovely daughter has finally woken up. Where were you last night?" The king greeted Icy as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"I was in my room. I ..." Icy answered the question but got interrupted by the queen.

"You weren't feeling to well? Icy we heard there was someone in the room with you when we passed your room on the way to our room." Muriel said making Icy blush. Icy knew she was caught and now she had to explain herself to the family.

"It seemed like you were having your first wedding night too." the king teased Icy "Who got lucky to be with you last night?"

"I was with ... Bloom." Icy confessed "We have been dancing around each other's feelings for quite some time now and last night we just exploded. When did you actually pass my room?"

"About three in the morning." Andrew answered making Icy remember that it was when she was really trying not to scream out loud as she was climaxing. Her father and stepmother exchanged glances and then they looked at her again.

"Congratulations Icy, you now officially have a girlfriend." her father said as he came over to her and hugged her. Icy was a bit surprised that he didn't see anything wrong about it. Muriel then walked over to her and hugged her too.

"It was about time you told each other how you both felt about each other. You were both miserable and depressed lately because neither of you didn't want to tell each other what was going on with yourselves." Muriel told Icy.

"It seems that both my children have the same taste in women." The king said while Icy nodded.

"Now I have three mums." Dawn cheered as the grown ups started to laugh.

**Sparkx.**

Bloom woke up after a long sleep. She looked at her watch but didn't care it was almost noon. She didn't have anything planned for today so she just decided to take her time. When she was finally dressed and ready to eat she walked out of her room. She smiled as she sat down at the dinner table where her parents were waiting for her. They looked up the moment she had taken a seat.

"Hello mum, dad, I 'm sorry that I was so late last night but I have been partying late with Icy." Bloom apologised for coming home very early that morning. Vanessa looked at her and Mike started to laugh.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"Well, we never wanted to know why you were late last night since we figured you could be with Icy." Vanessa said to Bloom who then blushed.

"Are the two of you a couple now." Bloom heard a voice behind her ask.

"Oh well, Yes we are a couple now. What about you Myrta? Did you like the boy you were dancing with?" Bloom asked her niece.

"Actually, he wasn't my type but one day I may find the right guy."Myrta answered.

"At least you found someone to love again, sweety." Mike told his daughter.

"Yes I did." Bloom said with a smile as she stirred her tea thinking about the previous night. After lunch Myrta and Bloom were walking through the garden talking about the wedding.

"Bloom, where were you when everybody was still at the party?" Myrta asked.

"That is none of your business." Bloom answered.

"Ooh, that good hey." Myrta said as Bloom's face turned red.

"Okay, we were making out at first and later on we...well...we made love. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Not really but since you 're so open about it, how was Icy in the sack?" Myrta then grinned.

"No comment."

"I could always ask." Myrta laughed as she put her arm around Bloom "I 'm happy for you."

"Thanks Myrta, I hope you will find someone to love too some day."

"I will some day but right now I want to find my father... if he is still alive that is." Myrta said a bit depressed.

"I will help you find your father even though I don't know how I'm going to do this. I wish sometimes that I knew what happened here before we were born." Bloom told Myrta as she looked too the gates of the palace where two familiar shades walked in.

"Aren't that Flora and Stormy?" Myrta asked Bloom who nodded. Bloom wondered why they were at Sparkx but she had a feeling she would find out soon enough. The couple greeted Bloom and Myrta and they all exchanged some small talk.

"Well Flora, what brings the two of you here actually?" Bloom asked her friend.

"It's actually Stormy who wanted to come here. She wants to find out what had happened to her father. She thinks that there may be a clue here that can tell her where he went." Flora answered.

"Funny, I mentioned Bloom that I wanted to start looking for our father just before you two arrived." Myrta said as she looked at Stormy who still couldn't believe that they were sisters. The storm witch then looked up at the sky and saw storm clouds gathering over the palace.

"I think we better get inside." Stormy warned them "Even though I love this weather you guys might like it when you stay dry." The girls all went inside but before they reached the door rain was already pouring down. Once inside they were all wet so they decided to change clothes. When they had gathered again in Bloom's office they started to go over the subject of finding out what happened to the father of Stormy and Myrta. Bloom had taken some books from the palace library in which the last notes were made about what happened during the last three years before the destruction of Sparkx. The only reference they found about the man was that he came to Sparkx to hide from a witch who wanted to kill him. There were no other things to find about him not even a picture.

"It seems like a dead end." Stormy sighed as she closed the last book.

"Now what?" Myrta asked as she looked at Bloom who didn't know either what to do now.

"There must be a clue about him somewhere." Flora said looking through the books again. Bloom opened a drawer and pulled out another book.

"This is Daphne's diary. I found it here yesterday. Myrta, maybe there will be something in here." Bloom handed her the diary. Myrta opened it and read through it together with Stormy. There was a man mentioned by Daphne who she felt attracted to but he had no real interest in her. One night she had found him crying in his hide out so she went in to comfort him and find out why he was so sad. He told her the story about how he had fallen in love with a mighty witch but the woman had no feelings what so ever to anyone. She was only interested in gaining power. When he had gotten her pregnant she had thrown him out but he had stayed around long enough to see his child. He wanted to leave it a gift but then her mother would take it away from it so he had put a tattoo on it's back which was also part of a family secret. When the witch found out he had been there she started to hunt him down so she could kill him. Now he had been running for some time but he really wanted to save his daughter from her mother so she could grow up to be a decent girl. Later that night Daphne and the man made love to each other. Six days later he had disappeared and no one had ever heard from him again. When Daphne found out she was pregnant of his child she couldn't tell her parents until it was too late to do something about it. The day she told them about her pregnancy her parents were mostly disappointed in her. Four months later Myrta was born.

"So dad actually knocked up your mum and left whereas my mother kicked him out after he knocked her up. I don't know what to think of him right now?" Stormy said as she laid an arm around Myrta's shoulder. Myrta then looked at Stormy and smiled

"I 've got an idea." she said as she started to form a plan in her head.

"What?" Stormy asked.

"Well I 'm going to spread the news throughout the realms that we are looking for our father. We also tell them that I am a princess of Sparkx and that you are my half sister." Myrta answered.

"That will bring out all kinds of people to come here." Stormy tried to knock some holes into Myrta's plan.

"I know so we are going to test them. Do you still have the drawing of the tattoo on your back?" Myrta asked making Stormy realise what little sis had in mind.

"So we could show it every guy who comes in here if could be asked to tell us what it is." Stormy said.

"And it is not public knowledge that there is the tattoo on your back." Bloom said as she started up her computer. Flora agreed that this was a good plan but where would they test those men? Bloom offered to receive them in the throne room one by one. In the end the only problem could be that their father wouldn't show up. Bloom was writing the message that Myrta and Stormy were looking for their father and where he should come to if he wanted to see his daughters.

**Aracklion.**

Icy was sitting under a tree in the garden while Dawn was playing with her dolls near the tree. She was looking at the pictures she had taken during the wedding. There was no picture of her and Bloom within the same shot except for one where they were eating and helping Dawn with her food. Icy wondered if there would be family pictures some day of her, Bloom, Dawn and the baby sister. She smiled at the thought of Bloom and her raising their daughters together. She always had this childhood dream of having a large family with a large number of children. Now she had to rethink this since women can't get pregnant without a man in the game. Suddenly Dawn jumped up and ran of in the direction of her father and stepmother. Icy looked up looking at the newly weds who seemed to finally have decided to come out of bed. Darcy came over to Icy while Sky started to fool around with Dawn.

"Good afternoon Darcy, slept well?" Icy asked as she got curious about what the two have been doing last night.

"I slept like a baby." Darcy answered with a big smile.

"And your husband has kept his hands to himself?" Icy asked reminding her about the promise she made about how she wouldn't make love to Sky during their wedding night.

"About that... he actually did... at first... and then... I..." Darcy started to tell Icy.

"No, you haven't" Icy started to laugh while Darcy started to blush.

"Yes, we have. I just couldn't resist. He sure has a gorgeous body and I just wanted to touch it and before I even realised what I was doing I had my first orgasm. You never told me he could go on for hours."

"Why?"

"Well we made love more than once until I couldn't take it any more."

"How many times?" Icy asked Darcy with a big smile on her face.

"We made love four times." Darcy answered "After that I couldn't take more. I was bushed."

"If it hadn't been too late last night. Bloom and I would have gotten to round six" Icy told Darcy whose mouth fell open..

"What? When? How?" she stammered as Icy was about to burst into laughter. Her dear cousin was now confused. Bloom and Icy have been sleeping with each other? How were they able to slip away from the party unnoticed?

"Are you saying that you and Bloom are a couple now?" Darcy asked Icy.

"Yes, we are a couple now. Why so surprised?" Icy asked her.

"Well if there is someone I 'd never thought would turn gay on me, well that had to be you. I always figured Stormy to be gay since she had an absolute hatred for men in general. I wonder why actually but you...hah.. never thought you would be." Darcy said knowing it was just making conversation.

"People change honey, and I think it's time for Dawn to take a nap. She is nearly falling asleep on the grass." Icy said as she stood up to get her daughter who had been picked up by Sky. He handed Dawn to Icy who took her inside. Darcy walked over to Sky.

"Guess what?" Darcy asked making Sky wonder what she had to tell.

"Icy has found herself a new love." Darcy told Sky.

"Oh, Who?" Sky asked wondering which guy could have swept Icy of her feet.

"It 's Bloom she has fallen in love with." Darcy said making Sky's mouth fall open.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"She just told me herself. There was something going on between them for days now and I think they both have found each other last night."

"That would explain why they seemed to have vanished at some point during the party. I thought they couldn't stand the pain of us being married any more. Who 'd have thought those two would become lovers one day after all this time trying to kill each other." Sky said.

**Linphea.**

A woman was sitting in her apartment looking over the forest. She had tears in her eyes while she looked at the letter she had received this morning. She couldn't believe that the one great love she had in her life hadn't commit suicide but was actually killed by someone close to her. Now the daughter of her great love was going to find out what really happened back then. Astrid stood up as she picked up the picture of Leia and her baby. This baby had grown up to be such a lovely woman just like her mother. She looked over to the wall on which a lot of pictures of Flora framed. She had received them from Jonah over the years so she could keep track of her stepdaughter. She always wanted to meet her some day and maybe some day soon she would see her again.


	10. Parenthood lost?

**Parenthood lost?**

**Linphea.**

After Flora had left Stormy at Sparkx she decided to go look for her mother's lover. Her father had kept in touch with her but he didn't want to meet the woman again since they both had sworn not to meet each other again until Greta had admitted to be wrong about Leia. Flora thought now that Greta was gone this oath could be broken. Flora wondered why they would swear such a ridiculous oath in the first place. Now that Flora had found out about the suicide note to be fake the local police have reopened the case and started to re-examine the evidence. They even asked Flora if she would agree to have her mothers body exhumed to check if they had missed something. Now that the investigation is going well they could already prove that Greta was in the room at the time Leia was dying. It didn't prove she had killed her sister and that was the reason why she wanted to see Astrid. When she found the place where Astride lived she knocked on the door. Astrid opened the door and the moment she saw Flora she was shocked. Astrid then embraced Flora with tears in her eyes telling her how much she had longed for the day she would be able to see her again. They both walked inside and Astrid offered her a cup of tea which Flora accepted. When they were enjoying their tea Astrid took a long look at her.

"You do look a lot like your mother but you have your father's smile and his kind character." Astrid finally said after carefully studying her.

"Thank you," Flora said "I actually came here to talk about mum for a while."

"I know, you have a lot of questions about how she was and what we had. I think it will be a bit hard to understand but then again... people like me don't get accepted that easily around here. The natural order of things above all. What is wrong about being in love with the person you really want to share your life with?"

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"Exactly. I will start to tell you about how your mother and I met each other. I was out in the woods checking which trees we had to bring down before they became a danger for people passing through, at least the ones using the roads. She was standing in the middle of a clearing with a man, your father as it turned out later, who she liked. They were talking about a date they went on and that she didn't want to go out with him any more but they would still be friends. He agreed to it and then he left while she was walking to the roadside. I wanted to introduce myself but I didn't have the guts to do it. She then noticed me while I was just doing my job and she came to me and introduced herself to me. We talked for the better time of the day and she helped with the job. I was amazed by her and before I even had thought it over I told her that I never had met anyone quite like her. After that day we met more frequently and before we even knew it we were lovers. When your mother found out she was pregnant she told me that if I wanted out of our relationship she would understand but I loved her so much that I would gladly help her raise her child. Her sister, your aunt Greta, didn't want her to stay with me. She only wanted her sister to do what was right: marry the man who knocked her up. She refused but she promised your father that he would be part of her baby's life. He didn't mind that you would be raised by two women as long as he would be able to see you at any time, he 'd agree to anything. A few months later your mother and I decided to get married and so we did..."

"You got married? But that is illegal!"

"Here in Linphea, yes but not on Sparkx, well before it was destroyed anyway. I don't know how the future queen of Sparkx will decide about the rule that made it possible for homosexuals to marry."

"I have a feeling that as long as princess Bloom lives she will leave the rule in the law."

"What makes you say that?"

"She happens to be in love with princess Icy of Aracklion."

"Ah that's why. Well anyway, after we got married your aunt had been able to finally seduce your father into marrying her. After two months they were married and your mother was about to give birth to you. After you were born your aunt started to harass us so we would give you up so you would be raised as a decent, heterosexual girl and not like some dirty lesbo. I kicked her out the door one day telling her that she was no longer welcome. Your mother became a nervous wreck at the time and right then she decides to go to court to get custody over you since she wasn't able to cope with the fact that her lesbian sister was going to raise her own daughter as one too. We never had the intention to raise you as a lesbian. Your mother hoped that some day you would come home with a life partner who you love and want to share your life with, weather it was a boy or girl it didn't matter."

"As long as I loved him or better her." Flora said to Astrid who looked at her surprised "Yes Astrid, I have a girlfriend too. Dad said that I have more in common with mum than even he had thought but he is looking forward to calling Stormy his daughter. Now that I know we can get married he definitely may call her his daughter. Greta was not to thrilled with the fact that I brought home a girlfriend, especially a witch, so she bolted as fast as she could."

"That explains why suddenly the police wants to know if she was with us the day Leia had supposedly killed herself. As far as I could tell she wasn't around when I was home but she could have come in after I had left. Your mother was depressed but she was getting better. She did about everything to see you again. I remember that Greta tried to stop her from seeing you but your father brought you here instead so she could see you. She was also preparing to go to court again to get you back as it should have been."

"Maybe that 's why she had to die. She could have won this case."

"Your girlfriend is a witch?"

"Yes and not just any witch. It 's one of the Trix cousins."

"The last witches of the dark coven, as far as is known. That must have really blown a fuse with Greta. She is the number one advocate of the natural order and witches are according to her philosophy against that."

"Stormy isn't really that good with preserving nature. She 's a real witch when it comes to that but she tries hard to learn more about nature magic."

"You can't change a witch's nature and she should accept that. She should do what she is really good at."

"That would be tornado's, thunderstorms and hurricanes. She is the storm witch after all." Flora told Astrid who started to laugh. Flora then saw the wall on which the pictures of her and her mother were displayed. Astrid then walked over to that wall and took down a picture on which Flora, Astrid and her mother were displayed. Astrid handed it to Flora.

"This picture was taken six weeks after you were born. Your father had taken this picture of us. There was another one like this on which instead of me your father was displayed."

"I know I have it on my desk back home. Astrid, correct me if I 'm wrong but since you were married to mum wouldn't that make you my stepmother?"

"Yes it does. If you want to visit me, my door is always open but don't expect to much parental advice since I never had the opportunity to raise a child of my own. Maybe the fact that I never had a relationship again since your mother died wasn't much of a help either." Astrid said as she hugged Flora who felt safe in the arms of this woman.

"Would you mind if I called you mum?" Flora asked while she looked at Astrid with pleading eyes.

"No I wouldn't, if things had gone the way your mother and I had planned you would have anyway." Astrid comforted her as she kept Flora close to her. Finally she had her stepdaughter home again.

**Sparkx.**

Stormy woke up after a good night's sleep and was a bit puzzled about where she was at first. She took her time to wake up until she felt her stomach turning so she ran to the bathroom. After several minutes she came out again.

"What did I eat yesterday?" she tried to remember last night's dinner. Her cell phone started ringing a very familiar tune.

"Hey Flora how was it with Astrid last night?" Stormy cheered.

"It was great Stormy. Did you know she and mum were married?"

"No way? Where did they get married?"

"They got married in Sparkx."

"So this means that we could get married too."

"Yes honey we can. I have to go now but I 'll send you an email with all the details. I love you Stormy."

"I love you too sweetheart." Stormy ended the conversation while she smiled and forgot all about her stomach problem. She changed her clothes and went to the dining room. Myrta, Bloom and her parents were waiting for her. As soon as she sat down they started breakfast with a little conversation.

"You know Stormy it's going to be a long day today for you and Myrta." Bloom said to the storm witch.

"Why?" Stormy wondered as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"You should look outside the palace gates as soon as you have finished breakfast." Bloom answered her question. She did as Bloom had told her after she had finished and found a long line of men at the gates. Were all these men here to claim their right as her father? While she was looking at all the men Bloom walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Stormy looked at her with a sad face.

"What is it Stormy?" Bloom asked.

"I started to think that maybe our father may not have come at all." Stormy sighed.

"Don't worry we will find him." Bloom said as they walked towards the throne room.

"Okay you guys. Let's find our father." Myrta said as she sat down on the chair on the right from the throne.

"Yeah, let's fry them." Stormy laughed as she sat to the left of the throne.

"The first one may enter." Bloom said to a servant as she sat down on the throne. When the first man entered they all looked at each other while the seemingly rich man greeted them. He said he was Stormy and Myrta's father and he could prove that.

"You can prove that Mr..." Bloom started and the man gave her his name "Well if you can prove it you can tell us what this is?" Myrta then showed the man a drawing on which the tattoo was displayed.

"Well, eh, honestly I think that it is the banner of the ..."

"You may go." Bloom told him signalling that number two could enter. He looked as if he had dressed up for the occasion but when he was shown the drawing he was a loss at words. For hours men kept coming and going. Stormy and Myrta were wondering how many of these guys were only there to just try and get a share of the royal treasury. As the day went by the three of them were about to give up hope when the last man walked in. He was dressed in an old cape, a worn out shirt, torn trousers and his boots were about to fall of his shoes. In his right hand he held a staff on top of which some kind of gem stone was placed. He took of his hood to reveal a bearded face and then he took a good look at Stormy. Bloom saw a sad look in his face as he looked at her but when he looked at Myrta he was surprised. He turned to Bloom and started to talk.

"I don't know for sure if I am the father of either you or her but the girl on your left is my daughter for sure. I can see her mother's eyes in her eyes, she even has her mother's nose. Her smile is mine and I 'd like to think that she has her athletic figure from me. As for the princesses if I really have to say which one of you is my daughter I 'd say the one on your right has to be my other daughter since I recognise her mother in her eyes and smile."

Bloom took a hard look at him and then she continued "I you are their father than you would know what this is?" she asked as Myrta held up the drawing and as soon as he saw it he nodded.

"Yes I recognise it." he said as he unbuttoned his shirt revealing exactly the same tattoo on his chest "I have the same tattoo on my chest as did my father before me. When Stormy was born I tattooed it on her back and I can even point out exactly where I tattooed it on her back. It would have been cruel to tattoo it on her chest don't you think."

"What is the tattoo for?" Stormy asked because she still wasn't convinced this man could be her father.

"If you didn't know that we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation. It contains the chant for summoning the great Dragon. It is also the roadmap to where the chosen ones should stand when they summon the Dragon." the man told them convincing Stormy that this man could be her father. Bloom still had her doubts so she wanted to ask one more question.

"What were the names of their mothers?"

"Stormy's mother was named Jizebel but I only know the face of Myrta's mother not her name. I didn't even know she was royal." the man answered making Myrta look at Bloom with a smile on her face. Bloom looked at the man with a smile on her lips.

"What is your name Mr"

"I am Alexander of the Dragon riders, the last of my clan. We were the keepers of the Dragon summoning chant."

"You no longer are the last of your clan." Bloom said as she got up and walked up to him "May I welcome you to our family?"

"This means that you do believe that I am Stormy and Myrta's father?"

"I knew the moment you looked at Stormy that it could be you. Only a father would recognise the mother he once loved in his daughter. We just asked these questions to be absolutely sure. Although you clothes were a dead give away too. Almost all the men we saw today were dressed up to go to a ball and you came in here only to look for your children."

"If I had had some time to change I would have but when I arrived this evening in Sparkx I found out that you had already every single men in the magical dimension over your doorstep claiming to be their father so I had to come here looking like this because I didn't want Stormy to loose her birthright as a Dragon rider." He said as he pulled out a necklace made of platinum on which a jade stone was fitted. He put it around Stormy's neck and the moment he put the necklace around her neck a green glow surrounded her and Myrta making him look at Myrta.

"You have to be my daughter because the necklace always reveals family members. In that way it was impossible in our clan to commit adultery." Suddenly flames appeared around Stormy, Myrta and Bloom which made Alexander kneel in front of them. A few moments later the flames disappeared again.

"What was that?" Stormy asked

"That was the blessing of the chosen ones." Stormy's father explained. "After the father returns, the chosen ones will all be blessed with the power of life. A prophecy we have all been waiting for. From now on each of you can revive that what has been destroyed by evil. Now my girls come in these arms of mine." Stormy and Myrta jumped in his arms and hugged him for a long time as Bloom left them to find her own parents.


	11. Fathers, mothers and children

**Fathers, Mothers and children.**

**Sparkx.**

Stormy and Myrta were so happy to have found their father again they decided to throw a little party with Bloom and her parents. They were barbecuing in the royal gardens without any of the servants present. Mike was standing at the barbecue with Alexander while Vanessa, Bloom, Myrta and Stormy were setting the table. They all were in a very good mood so they decided to put on some music. Alexander and Mike were standing next to each other looking at the women with a smile on their face.

"You must be very proud of your daughters. They both helped defeat Nosferatu." Mike said.

"I am very proud of them, especially Stormy. I never knew I had another daughter until I got here. When I heard that the Sparkx royal court were looking for their father I immediately got in line to be able to see Stormy again." Alexander told him with a sad smile "When I was waiting with them I heard many men say that the real father of them was probably dead because only a no good would leave his daughters behind. At first I felt ashamed but as the time progressed the other men had to be ashamed of themselves. They were talking about the riches they could have access to if they could prove they were their father. I hoped that all of these hustlers would be exposed. I have to say that the girls have been sneakier than I thought. Only I could know what the drawing they showed me was. No other man would know that it was the copy of the tattoo on Stormy's back and what it really meant. For years I wanted to come out of hiding so I could hold Stormy in my arms again and once I heard that Nosferatu had been beaten I rushed to Sparkx to ask the new ruler to tell me where I could find her. I came here to find my daughter and found out I had another daughter. It made me the happiest man I have been in years. Now I want to settle down here at Sparkx, for ever so my children know where I am when they need me."

"It would certainly be good for them since they had a very emotional year up until now." Mike told him. Both men looked at the grill and saw that most of the meat they had put on the barbecue was ready to eat. Mike made sure that the meat that was meant for Bloom was well done.

"Dad, are you going to stay somewhere or are you going to travel again?" Stormy asked.

"I 'm glad you ask. I have decided to stay here at Sparkx." Alexander said as he looked at both his daughters "You can visit me at any time you want to and ask for my help if you are in need of some help."

"I can offer you a room here in the palace." Bloom offered.

"No thank you I would rather live amongst the common people than here at the royal court." he declined the offer.

"I understand, sometimes I wish I could walk amongst them without being called 'your highness' all the time" Bloom laughed. The man looked at Bloom with a disbelieving face.

"What is it dad?" Myrta asked.

"Well most royals I know love the attention. Why don't you?" he asked.

"We both grew up as simple girls who suddenly got a title dumped on them." Bloom answered as she started to clean her plate.

"That explains why there are no servants close by. You like to do things yourselves." Alexander pointed out.

"Yes we are very fond of our independence. We told them that they could help us when we really need their help, although we won't be doing the dishes. If we try to get in the kitchen they make sure we don't get to the sink." Myrta stated.

"As long as we are amongst ourselves we may do things ourselves but once someone outside the family enters the palace we have to let them do their job." Bloom told everyone.

"I could get used to being looked after like that." Stormy laughed.

"It seems like you two have a different opinion about that." Alexander said as he looked at his girls "I couldn't get used to a lifestyle like this. I 'd rather do things myself too."

After a little while Stormy was walking all alone in the garden until she heard someone coming behind her. She turned around to see her father.

"Hey dad, also making a walk?" she asked.

"Not really, I 'm just worrying about you. When we were talking at the table I had the impression there was something that you wanted to tell us but for some reason you didn't." he said as he looked in her eyes. Stormy started to cry while her father embraced her to comfort her.

"What is it?" he asked Stormy.

"When my mother died we were raised by Icy's stepfather..." she began but her father interrupted her.

"What did you say? Stepfather??"

"Yes it turned out that aunt Dru had an relationship with King Andrew of Aracklion. She got pregnant back then and married that jerk Icy used to call father. He was a real son of a bitch to all of us. Especially Icy had to pay dearly during our childhood. Whenever one of us made a mistake she got spanked, whipped,... you name it he probably had done it to her. We always had to fix her up again but she never minded as long as we weren't hurt. I think she has always cared for us more than we thought possible. She also had a lot of strength and he never was able to break her spirit. I really admired her for that but I wondered how much she could actually take. One day I caught her father looking at her while she was taking a shower. At the time we were twelve and our bodies started to show more curves. The bastard was even jerking himself off so I kicked him in the balls telling him to do that elsewhere. I thought that would be the last of it but it wasn't the next day he was about to go in Icy's room to... well he was naked and had... I knew what he was up to even though I was still young but I stopped him at the door begging him to spare Icy and take me instead. He smiled at me for a second and then he pushed me into my bed and got on top of me. He just satisfied his lust and then left the room. He didn't fuck me but he rubbed his manhood over my pleasure box and he always left his sex fluids on my chest or face. Since then he came to me three time a week to get off on me. When I turned thirteen he penetrated me for the first time and he did it in my ass. He said he didn't want me to get pregnant. It hurt like hell the first time but as he did it more often I started to enjoy it. I never told anyone that I was his sex slave because if Icy would have known then she would have taken my place. It was already enough that the bastard physically tortured her. I couldn't let him break her spiritually. I needed her to stay as strong as always so I could bear my pain as well as she was bearing hers." Stormy finished as she cried in her father's arms.

"Where is that maniac?" he growled.

"He 's pushing up daisies these days. I think Icy had something to do with that."

"Why do you think so?"

"The day he died she said it was about time he did. I think that she has been screwing with his diet since he had a bad heart. If he didn't stick to his diet he would die. Guess who was in charge of the kitchen?" Stormy reasoned.

"Let me guess, he died of heart failure and Icy told the doctors that all his meals were prepared as was told to her. In reality she didn't. Smart girl, she must have been waiting for the right opportunity to get rid of him." Alexander complemented Icy.

"Yes, she thinks that no one knows and for the time being I 'm going to keep it that way."

"I guess no one knows about you being sexually abused by Icy's stepfather."

"No, but I have to tell Flora one day. She knows that I haven't told her everything about me and I still have nightmares about those days. Every time she asks me what I 'm not telling her I try to avoid the subject and she never really pushed but since she 's my girlfriend I should tell her, don't you think."

"Did you say girlfriend as in lovers?" Alexander asked and Stormy just nodded "So you don't like men any more. I can't blame you after all you have been through but I know by experience that it is best that there are no secrets amongst lovers. I kept a secret from your mother and she kept secrets from me and that tore us apart. It got worse when she found out she was pregnant with you. She never wanted a child because she thought children were a nuisance. She never took care of you and she also ran me off. When I asked her if I could take you with me she said that she wouldn't give you to me even if I was the last living being. I had to run from her since she had put a price on my head and for years I had been on the run from her. The last close call I had was when I had stayed here on Sparkx where I met this young woman who I spend the night with only once. It was as if fate had brought us together and so you now have a younger half sister."

"Yes I do although some time ago we were still at each other's throat. We were fighting on opposite sides for a long time." Stormy said as she felt guilty about it.

"Hey, you didn't know she was your sister at the time. This was just meant to happen." Alexander tried to ease her mind "Besides I have the impression she has forgiven you for all your trespasses in the past. Try to forgive yourself one day." Stormy then embraced her father and thanked him for his advice. They both walked out of the garden arm in arm.

The next morning Stormy woke up thinking about the night before. She knew she had to tell Flora about her dark past some day and the sooner the better. As she started to get out of bed she suddenly felt nauseous.

"Not again," she moaned as she started to run to the bathroom. She wondered what was going on with her the past two days. Every morning she had to run to the bathroom to empty her stomach even though she was fine the rest of the day. It all seemed so familiar to her. Then it hit her.

"No this is impossible" she said as she started to faint. Right at that moment Myrta came in to see her drop to the floor.

"Stormy? What is wrong with you." she asked as she ran in. Once she had brought Stormy back to consciousness she asked what was going on.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Stormy said to Myrta.

"Try me." Myrta dared her.

"For the past two days I wake up, get nauseous, have to run to the bathroom and throw up. The rest of the day I 'm feeling fine. See a familiar pattern here?" Stormy asked her with big eyes full of question marks. Myrta thought her statement over and then started to realise what Stormy was trying to say.

"How long are you overdue?" Myrta asked trying to shoot a hole in her theory.

"About a week which should be impossible since I haven't slept with a man in the past years." Stormy stated while she started to think everything over. She then remembered the text on the wall of the dragon room. She had translated only part of it but she had a feeling that it had something to do with her unexplainable pregnancy. She wanted to find out for sure if she was pregnant and whose baby it could be. She picked up her cell phone to make an appointment with a doctor. As soon as she had finished she started crying.

"What is it Stormy?" Myrta asked as she comforted her.

"How am I going to explain this to Flora? She will think that I cheated on her." Stormy answered her question.

"When could you have cheated on her? You got pregnant at least three to four weeks ago. In those days the two of you were inseparable." Myrta pointed out. "We were in need of a blow torch from time to time to get you apart. So if you really are pregnant we are talking miracles around here."

"Maybe you are right." Stormy said as she dried her last tears. They both went out of the room to get breakfast.

**Linphea.**

Flora woke up with a smile on her face. She had heard that Stormy and Myrta had found their father. She was happy for them and she would meet the man today. Once she sat up she started to feel nauseous.

"Not again," she sighed as she ran to the bathroom. After she had finished emptying her stomach she walked into her bedroom and then she noticed her calendar. She looked at the date and then she started counting realising why she had been feeling ill three mornings in a row.

"No, this can't be happening." she whispered while she started to faint. Jonah was passing her room when he heard her falling on the floor. He went in to see what was going on and found her on the floor unconscious. He woke her up again and asked what had happened.

"Dad, I think I 'm going crazy. I am ten days overdue and I start to get morning sickness. This can't be since Stormy is the only person in my whole life I ever slept with." Flora said.

"Who says you need a man to get pregnant. There are..." Jonah started but Flora interrupted him.

"I know there are other ways to get pregnant but then I would know about it what is not the case here. If I am pregnant it must be some kind of a miracle or someone knocked me up while I was asleep or unconscious. I don't remember ever being in bed with a man." Flora said. Jonah was speechless but he suggested to go to a doctor just to be sure. Flora called her own Doctor to make an appointment.

"Dad, how am I going to explain this to Stormy? She will think that I have been cheating on her." Flora started to cry. Her father comforted her and told her that it would all work out.


	12. Who 's the father

**Who is the father?**

**Sparkx.**

Stormy had gone to the doctor to be sure if she was pregnant. The doctor did the necessary tests and then told Stormy, who wanted to know how she got pregnant without a man in play, that she could find out with a special DNA-test. Through cell extraction they could already establish who the father is, if she could bring in enough samples of males she knew. Stormy decided to bring in the samples although she was sure that all the men who she knew now were not the ones who could have gotten her pregnant. They all had girlfriends or were married and they would never cheat on their girlfriends or wives. She added a few other samples just in case. The doctor was surprised that she had them with her when she had came over to see her.

"Well Stormy, I will start to look for the father of this child and this evening I might have some results. I will also look through the DNA database just in case you may have been the victim of someone with criminal intentions." the doctor told her.

"Just as long as we can find out who the father of this baby is." Stormy replied.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" the doctor asked "because there are ways to give it up, and you can have an abortion when you decide soon enough."

"Honestly, I don't know yet." Stormy answered the doctor truthfully. Stormy wanted to know for sure who the father was in case she wanted to keep the baby. The doctor told her she could go home so Stormy packed her stuff and went home. When she got back to the palace she ran into Bloom who wasn't informed about the latest developments in Stormy's life.

"Hello Stormy, where have you been all morning? I was worried about you." Bloom asked.

"I have been to a doctor. Hasn't Myrta told you?" Stormy answered

"Told me what?"

"The past few days I haven't been feeling well. It turns out that I 'm pregnant"

"How did you get pregnant?"

"Beats me. I have been sleeping with only Flora. Since she is a girl it should be impossible to get pregnant. I am thinking of a different explanation but I don't know yet what explanation will be."

"You and Flora were welded together in the past four months so where did the guy come in the picture? If there was a guy?"

"I 'm certain there was no guy. I 'll know tonight if the father is someone known to us or the police." Stormy finished this conversation as she went to her room to fix herself up. She didn't want to look bad when Flora arrived at Sparkx. She knew she had to tell Flora about her pregnancy but she was afraid of what Flora might think of her now.

**Linphea.**

When Flora came home from the doctor her father was all over her. He wanted to know if his daughter was really pregnant or that it was just false alarm. Flora confirmed that she was pregnant and now she was waiting for the doctor to confirm who the father was. She decided to prepare herself to go to Sparkx to meet with Stormy and her father. She wondered what kind of a man he would be. She hoped that he was more understanding than her aunt/stepmother was. Flora was not really looking forward to tell Stormy she was pregnant but she had to tell her. It wouldn't be fair to Stormy if she was going to lie about while Stormy tried so hard not to lie to her. She regularly avoided a certain subject but she never told her she didn't want to talk about it either. Whatever this secret was that Stormy was keeping from her it must be something very traumatic. She decided that if she was open about her pregnancy Stormy would talk about her nightmares too. She decided to get ready to go to see her in Sparkx. She hoped that Stormy wouldn't be angry with her when she told her she was pregnant.

**Aracklion.**

Icy was walking around the garden at the royal palace with Dawn when she bumped into Darcy. Darcy was sitting on a bench and seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts." Icy started the conversation.

"What...? Oh... it's you." Darcy looked up "what did you say?"

"I wanted to know what you were thinking off." Icy repeated herself

"Well there is something I have to tell Sky and I don't know how to tell him." Darcy told Icy.

"Whatever it is it shouldn't be a reason to think so much about it. You make it look as if it is something that would change your life." Icy replied,

"It will change our lives because I 'm ..." then Darcy looked down to the grass making Icy guess.

"No, he hasn't." Icy whispered realising what Darcy was trying to tell her. Darcy nodded while she looked up to her cousin.

"It only took the wedding night to get me pregnant. Sky is really keeping up his reputation and in eight months from now we will have another member in the royal family of Aracklion." Darcy said as she started to smile "How am I going to tell him that."

"Why don't you buy a pair of baby socks and give it to him as a present. Let him put one and one together." Icy advised her.

"Would you have done it when you found out you were pregnant?" Darcy asked.

"If circumstances had been different I would have, but it never happened." Icy said looking at her little girl playing in the grass. She still remembered how she felt when she found out she was pregnant with Dawn. She couldn't tell anyone because that meant that she had to explain herself to her cousins and at the time they had to get themselves ready to take over the magical realms. She wondered why she still went ahead to destroy all the good in the universe. Dawn had changed her life completely before she was born but as soon as the baby was born she felt her evil personality take over again and she gave Dawn to Ms Griffin to be sure that she was safe. Now things have changed and her evil part has been brought down once and for all. Her heart was now filled with love and she had plenty to give.

"You know Darcy, a child turns your world upside down. I know what it did to me when I was pregnant, unfortunately the effect wore of soon after Dawn was born. If it had lasted the three of us would never had attacked the magical realms." Icy admitted to Darcy.

"We have changed in the past year and it was all for the better." Darcy said while she put her hand on Icy's shoulder who in return put her hand on Darcy's hand.

"Tell Sky the good news." Icy said with a tear in her eye. Darcy then left the garden to bring the news to Sky while Icy looked after Dawn.

**Sparkx.**

Flora arrived at Bloom's palace and was welcomed by Myrta. As they entered the place Stormy came running and cheering to Flora. Flora hugged and kissed her girlfriend while Stormy's father walked up to them. Flora looked at the man with a smile on her face as she let go of Stormy.

"I suppose you 're Stormy's father. It 's nice to meet you."she started "I 'm Flora, Stormy's girlfriend."

"My name is Alexander, I 'm the father of Stormy and Myrta. I 've heard a lot about you, especially from Stormy. Myrta still praises you from saving her from remaining a pumpkin for the rest of her life." He replied making Flora blush. They all went inside talking about all the things that had happened in the past few days except about Stormy's and Flora's pregnancy.

Later that evening were Flora and Stormy together in their room getting ready for dinner when Stormy decided to tell Flora she was pregnant. She looked at her lover and felt a sharp pain go through her heart.

"Flora there is something I have to tell you, actually I have a lot to tell you but this is something that can't wait." she started making Flora look at her.

"What is it sweety," Flora asked her.

"Well, in the past few days I haven't been feeling well so I went to a doctor and ..." Stormy then swallowed in an attempt not to cry "she told me that I was pregnant." Flora looked at Stormy a bit confused for a few minutes wondering what was going on. Stormy was pregnant, she was pregnant?

"You are pregnant too?" Flora asked her girlfriend who nodded afraid that Flora would walk out on her but to her surprise Flora started to cry too.

"What is it Flora?" Stormy asked still in fear of what Flora might say or think about her.

"I 'm pregnant too Stormy and I don't know how I got pregnant and now you tell me that you are pregnant. I can't imagine any man in our lives who knocked us up." Flora told Stormy who walked up to her trying to comfort her. The both of them felt bad about the fact that they were pregnant but didn't know how it happened. There was no such thing as a spontaneous pregnancy. The two of them felt as if they had been raped but they wondered how and when it happened.

"I think that the two of us must have been drugged or something..."Stormy tried to find an explanation but got interrupted by Flora.

"We would know if we were drugged, no there is no explanation to this unless the both of us have been unfaithful to each other which is impossible since we have spent more time with each other than with someone else."

"There must have been a man somewhere otherwise we..." Stormy got interrupted again by her cell phone. She answered the phone to hear it was her doctor.

"The DNA results are in now and I must say this is impossible." Stormy heard the doctor say.

"What do you mean?" Stormy asked as she got closer to Flora so she could hear what the doctor had to say to her.

"Well the father of the child turns out to be a woman." the doc said.

"That sounds impossible but by now I would start to believe anything. Who is the lucky woman that got me pregnant?"

"A certain Flora who lives at Linphea." the doctor said making Flora and Stormy look at each other.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Stormy asked.

"DNA never lies so yes I am." she heard the answer. Stormy thanked the doctor for the news and then she hung up looking at her girlfriend with a big smile.

"Congratulations, you are going to be a father." Stormy joked making Flora think for a minute.

"If you are pregnant of me then I could be pregnant of you." Flora told Stormy who agreed and hugged her lover.


	13. Confessions

**Confessions**

**Sparkx**

A few weeks had passed since Flora and Stormy had found out they were pregnant and they had told everyone about it. The weird part of their story was that they got pregant with each other's baby so Tecna tried to find a logical answer for their pregnancy. In the end she had to give up because there was no rational explanation for it. In the end they decided it was a miracle. Bloom had prepared a get together with all her friends before they had to go to Alfea again. As they all arrived at the royal palace in Sparkx they were greeted by Bloom and Myrta. They all gathered in the living room were they started to share the latest news about each other.

"Well Sky, how are you and Darcy doing?" Bloom asked the happy couple.

"We 're doing fine Bloom," Darcy answered as she looked over to her husband who just smiled " and we have big news to share with all of you. Sky and I are expecting a baby."

"What???" Layla wondered.

"Yes, he is keeping up his reputation in the bedroom. We only needed one night to get the job done. Personally I would have preferred to get pregnant a little later." Darcy sighed.

"Let me guess, it happened during your wedding night." Stormy teased.

"How did you know?" Darcy said as she looked in Icy's direction who was as surprised as Darcy. Stormy started to laugh and soon everyone was laughing. Darcy then looked at Bloom who started to show.

"Well Bloom how are you doing?" she asked.

"I 'm doing fine and I hope you 'll do as well as I am in a few months." Bloom replied.

"Tell me about it." Stormy said as she thought about her own morning sickness "You 're past the worst."

"Yes she is." Flora envied Bloom.

"What about you Stella, how are you and page boy doing" Stormy asked.

"He 's a squire and soon he will be knighted," Stella responded upset "And as soon we are married he will be my prince. Which is going to be very soon since the two of us have been sleeping with each other for a while and ..."

"Let me guess," Layla interrupted "he knocked you up didn't he?"

"Yes I did. The damned condom had ripped during intercourse." Brandon sighed.

"Welcome to parenthood." Sky stated making everyone smile.

"Okay, who hasn't gotten pregnant by now." Icy wondered as she looked around. Layla, Tecna and Myrta raised their hands making everyone look at Musa and Riven. They just smiled at the rest who were waiting for their story.

"Well," Riven started "We went on holiday for a few days and one night we went a bit too far and well now Musa and I are expecting a baby."

"Dad was not too happy about it but since Riven had already proposed at the beginning of the summer, we are going to get hitched next month. When are you going to marry Brandon Stell?"

"Well we were thinking about six weeks from now." Stella answered.

"How did your parents take the news, Stella?" Flora asked.

"Dad was angry at first but after he had cooled down he just told me to do the right thing now and get married to my knight. Mum on the other hand was furious that I got myself pregnant. She told me that she was still too young to be a grandmother." Stella answered making everybody laugh again.

"What about you Layla? What have you been up to?" Myrta asked as she looked over to the princess of Tides.

"Nothing special, I just met this cute guy who I dated last week." Layla remarked.

"Details please." Stella wanted to know.

"We are not compatible. He was way too different for my taste and he always plays it safe." Layla told the gang about her date.

"They 're not all wild ones like you." Tecna stated making everyone smile.

"What about you Myrta?" Layla asked.

"Well, Stormy and I found our father again and we spent a lot of time with him." Myrta said to her.

"It seems to me like you and Stormy have formed a bond too." Stella joined in.

"Yes we have." Stormy said as she looked over to her younger sister.

"What about you Tec." Musa asked.

"Timmy and I spent most of the summer at my place. One night he surprised me by proposing to me..." Tecna started off but got interrupted by Stella.

"What did you answer?"

"Well, see for yourselves." Timmy answered as he pointed at Tecna's hands on which a ring with a big sapphire stone on it.

"So when is the big wedding?" Riven asked.

"We were planning to get married after I graduate at Alfea." Tecna answered.

"How are you and Bloom doing lately?" Flora asked Icy who looked at Bloom with a naughty smile on her face.

"We are doing just fine, thank you." Icy told Flora. Everybody had a story to tell about what they had done during the summer but at one point Icy looked a bit depressed making everybody look at her.

"Hey Icy, what 's up?" Stormy asked her.

"For years I 've been keeping a secret from you two," Icy started as she looked at Icy and Stormy "Do you remember that night that my stepfather had thrown me into that wall with the spike?" Stormy and Darcy nodded as they remembered that night.

"Well," Icy continued "He didn't just hit me around he also raped me that night. I never told you because I wanted to make sure that the two of you wouldn't do anything stupid to him. He had never done it again but I have the feeling that if he could have he would have."

Stormy than stood up enraged making Flora look at her.

"THAT BASTARD," she yelled.

"What 's wrong with you?" Bloom asked.

"I 'll tell you what 's wrong," Stormy continued "When we were twelve I once caught him outside the bathroom playing with his genitals while he was looking at you, Icy. At the time I just kicked in his balls telling him not to do that ever again in front of us. The next day I caught him outside your bedroom ready to go in and have his way around with you but I stopped him and offered myself to him. I knew that one day he would get you alone and do it with you anyway so this seemed better than letting you have you to deal with this too. I couldn't let this happen to you too. It was bad enough to see you being used as a punching bag. He accepted and promised me that in exchange for me he would never have sex with you. For two years I have been his sex slave and never stood up to him once. He even promised me to let Darcy alone too. I start to doubt if he even kept up to that end of the bargain. If he had raped you he might have done something to her too." She finished with tears in her eyes making Flora and Icy comfort her. Bloom then turned to Darcy who was too surprised by these revelations to say anything.

"I guess you didn't know about all this." Bloom said to Darcy who shook her head.

"I didn't but whenever I was alone with this bastard he forced me to give him a blowjob. So it seems like he had his way around with all three of us and Stormy was right about him not keeping up his end of the bargain." Darcy said making Icy and Stormy look at her.

"When was that?" Stormy asked.

"It started when we were thirteen. I was home alone with him because the two of you were doing the groceries and he then told me to open his trousers and take his manhood out of it. I refused at first but then he told me that if I didn't he would beat up Icy and have sex with her. I then did as he asked and then he told me to suck it. Before I realised what was happening he came in my mouth. I was about to spit it out when he ordered me to swallow it or he would do worse to Icy. Since Icy was already taking most of the heat for us I just did. When he left the room I ran to the bathroom to throw up. That was the beginning of a long year for me. Every time the two of you were out to do something he would take advantage of me." she told her story. When she had finished she started to cry in Sky's arms. Sky held his wife in a tight embrace assuring her that from now on everything would be all right.

**Sparkx, Bloom's bedroom.**

Icy was holding Bloom in her arms while she thought about the events that had happened in the past evening.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Bloom asked her.

"I wish I had known sooner what was going on when we were young. Stormy going to bed with my stepfather to keep that fate from me, Darcy giving him blowjobs whenever he felt like it and I never noticed." Icy answered.

"They did it all for you. You were used as a punching bag so they tried to share the burden with you. I think that if they hadn't you would have been dead by now." Bloom told her "We probably would have never met and you would never have given birth to Dawn. You should be glad they helped you out this way."

"You are probably right. If they had let him do whatever he wanted I would have been dead or at least been a shadow of the person I am now. I was so glad when he died of a heart attack. I think I have found out why he died of it: too much sex." Icy laughed as she kissed Bloom

"Speaking of which, you seem to have naughty things on your mind right now" Bloom whispered as she felt Icy's hands make their way up her chest underneath her nightgown.

"You have no idea." Icy whispered in her ear.

**Sparkx, Stormy's bedroom.**

Flora and Stormy were sitting together on the bed wondering what to say to each other. Stormy looked up and started to speak: "I 'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner about this but I was afraid that you would treat me differently if you 'd know. I 'm used to dealing with this on my own."

"Don't you worry too much about this. I knew that when the time was right you 'd tell. Maybe you had planned to tell me on a more intimate situation but what the hell. At least you got that of your chest." Flora reassured her.

"Yes, it weighed heavily on me and the longer I was putting it off to tell you the heavier it felt. I had already planned on telling you one of these days. I wish I had known about the things that had happened to Darcy and Icy than I had taken him down once and for all." Stormy told Flora.

"How did Icy's father die?" Flora wanted to know.

"Well on the day he died I was out with Icy to do some shopping for her stepfather while Darcy was at home...doing the laundry. She was alone with him and she told us that the bastard always wanted a blowjob when they were home alone." Stormy said trying to stop a laugh.

"What 's so funny." Flora asked.

"I think that Darcy was giving him the time of his life until his ticker gave up on him. I guess the excitement was too much for him." Stormy enlightened Flora who started to laugh too.

"Stormy?" Flora whispered in Stormy's ear

"Yes Flora," Stormy asked

"I want to sleep with you." Flora said as she let her hands explore Stormy's body.

"You naughty girl..." Stormy moaned

**Sparkx, Darcy's room.**

Sky and Darcy were lying in each other's arms thinking.

"Sky?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, honey."

"I couldn't tell this with everybody present but whatever was told to be the reason Icy's stepfather had died, it was all a lie. At the time he got a heart attack he was with me getting what he wanted from me. He died during his orgasm and I let him die."

"I can understand why. If I were in your shoes I 'd probably done the same."

"I think the others will have figured that out too. The doctor was called after Icy and Stormy were back from shopping although they first checked out if he was dead. I think we all had enough of this guy."

"Maybe it is about time to let go of the past and start looking at the future. The three of you are heading to a beautiful future: you are my wife and soon mother of my third child, Icy is Bloom's girlfriend and possibly one day her wife and Stormy will be a mother of two children together with Flora"

"You 're probably right, my dear. We are headed for a great future." Darcy whispered as she pulled Sky closer to her and started to kiss him.


	14. Farewell past, Hello future

**Farewell past, Hello future.**

**Sparkx, Bloom's room.**

Bloom woke up early in the morning and looked over to her girlfriend who held her in her arms. She still couldn't believe all the things the Trix had told the night before but in her heart she knew it to be the truth. It would certainly explain Icy's nightmares she had from time to time. When they occurred Bloom always embraced Icy who then calmed down in her arms. Now she was sleeping soundly embracing Bloom. Icy started to wake up and looked into Bloom's eyes with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning my Dragon fairy." Icy greeted her.

"Good morning my Ice princess." Bloom said as she kissed Icy.

"Have you slept well?"

"In your arms...always. There is nothing that I want more than to stay here right now and keep lying in your protecting arms."

"I 'd love to do that too but I know this little girl that wouldn't take it lightly when her mum would stay in bed all day playing with her girlfriend in stead of her daughter."

"I know and that is why I enjoy these moments for as long as I can." Bloom said to Icy. Suddenly they heard a soft knock on the door and Bloom invited the person who had knocked on the door in. A little whirlwind called Dawn ran in the room cheering. As soon as she was near the bed Icy picked her up and laid her down between Bloom and herself.

"Good morning my sunshine, have you slept well?" Icy asked her daughter.

"Yes mummy. I like it here." Dawn answered.

"I know and some day we will live here together with Bloom." Icy said looking at her girlfriend who smiled at the thought.

"My other mum. I have three mums." Dawn said as she kissed Bloom who sat up "When can I see the baby?"

"Well Dawn that will not be any time soon but I can tell you that you will have a baby sister." Bloom answered as she was getting up to go to the bathroom. As soon as she had left Dawn looked at Icy with a big smile.

"I will be a big sister." she said making Icy laugh.

"Yes you will be a big sister. So this means that when you 're a little older that you have to watch over your sister." Icy told her daughter. At that moment Bloom left the bathroom and came back to the bed where she sat down next to mother and daughter. Icy than decided it was her turn to go to the bathroom. Dawn stayed on the bed talking with Bloom. When Icy had finished her business in the bathroom she felt nauseous and her stomach started to turn on her. A few moments later she was hanging over the toilet emptying her stomach. Once that was done she brushed her teeth and rinsed the bad taste out of her mouth. Once she had finished she joined Bloom and Dawn again on the bed. Bloom immediately saw that Icy wasn't feeling well.

"Dawn, why don't we get you dressed and then the two of us are going to look around the palace." Bloom suggested to the little girl who then jumped of the bed and dragged Bloom out of the room. Icy thanked Bloom with a whisper. Icy then walked over to the closet and took out some clothes and got dressed. She decided to take a little walk to get some fresh air in her system. When she came back from her walk in the garden she found Bloom and Dawn in the ball room.

"Hello there, have you seen the palace?" Icy asked Dawn.

"Yeah mum, it's almost as big as grand dad's palace." she answered making Bloom and Icy smile.

"It 's time for breakfast." Bloom said as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah, I 'm hungry." Dawn reacted while Icy felt another uprising in her stomach by the thought of food. They all went to the dining room where all of their friends and family were waiting for them. Once everyone was seated they started eating.

"Hey Bloom,do you remember that you asked me to translate that text we found on the door to the Dragon room?" Stormy asked Bloom who nodded "Well I translated it a few days ago. I 'm sorry that it took some time but with all that has been going on this summer I didn't have the time to start translating it."

"I bet you were too busy with Flora so you forgot about that." Darcy stated.

"I hadn't forgotten Darcy, anyway, I was right, it is some kind of a warning. It says 'beware for your deepest desires because they may become a reality.'" Stormy finished.

"I think for most of us it has happened already." Bloom said thinking about the fact that she wanted her parents to be with her when she moved to Sparkx.

"That is true," Stormy continued "My deepest desire was to have a child some day with my true love. When Flora and I became a couple I knew it would only remain a wish. Look at us now."

"It seems like Stormy and I are more alike then we thought. I had that same wish too." Flora said as she looked in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Just as I always desired to build a family with my true love." Stella said as she looked at Brandon.

"I wished that our marriage would work out." Darcy said as she looked at a very happy Sky.

"My deepest desire was to find my father." Myrta said as she looked at her father who just nodded.

"I wanted to be less rational and a little more emotional which has happened." Tecna added.

"We noticed," Musa said "I always wanted to have a family too. Seems like we are on the right way." she finished looking at Riven who took another bite of his sandwich.

"It seems that my deepest desire had come true a long time ago." Layla said with a big smile.

"And what would that be?" Stella asked.

"My deepest desire has always been to have friends like you guys." Layla answered.

"That is true. What about you Icy?" Musa asked the white haired woman. Icy then turned pale as she realised why she wasn't feeling too well this morning. She stood up and ran off making Dawn look at her father and Bloom, who stood up too to find Icy.

"Where are you going?" Darcy asked Bloom.

"To see what's wrong with Icy. She wasn't feeling to well this morning." Bloom answered as she left the dining room. She found Icy coming out of the powder room.

"Are you all right honey?" Bloom asked her girlfriend.

"Now I am. For a while at least." Icy said as she went back to the dining room with Bloom. Once they were back and seated Icy started to talk.

"Before I ran of I wanted to tell you that my deepest desire was to have a large family with at least six children with my true love. Well, I think that number one is on her way."

"What???" Bloom wondered "Okay...I love children as much as the next person but this would mean that we will be raising eight children. I wonder if we can manage that."

"I know and to be honest I never expected it to happen after we fell in love with each other." Icy told Bloom. Stella noticed that Ms Faragonda was taking notes.

"Why are you noting this down Ms F?" Stella asked.

"Well, since so many of you are pregnant around here I need to see if there is place for a nursery on campus. I think it will be necessary to have one." Faragonda answered.

"Sorry for the trouble." Stormy apologised.

"It is not as if you wanted it to happen now but now that it has, we have to live with it." Faragonda reassured her students.

"We have an announcement to make too." Vanessa said as she looked at Mike. "I don't know how it happened but we 're expecting a baby too." This made Bloom look at her mother with a big smile.

"So that's why the Dragon chamber had opened up itself for you. He felt your deepest desire to have a child of your own and the Dragon showed his gratitude for taking good care of me by giving you a child of your own." Bloom said to her mother while she hugged her. Ms Faragonda wished Vanessa all the best. Vanessa thanked her although it seemed cruel to her that Ms Faragonda would never know what it is to raise her own flesh and blood.

"Don't you worry about that my dear," Faragonda said to Vanessa "I 'm glad that at least you are given that chance. I already made peace with it years ago that I would never have children of my own. At least I raised this wonderful baby to a beautiful woman who already raised a daughter herself." Faragonda then hugged her daughter with a big smile on her face.

**Sparkx, later that day.**

Icy was looking over the palace walls to the village surrounding the palace when she was being joined by Bloom. Bloom then embraced her from behind making Icy smile.

"I still can't believe you 're pregnant," Bloom said as she caressed Icy's belly.

"But I am." Icy responded as she turned around and looked at Bloom " Bloom..."

"What is it Icy?" Bloom asked as she looked at her girlfriend. Icy then sat down on one knee and pulled out a little box.

"Bloom,... would you do me the honour of being my wife?" Icy surprised Bloom who looked at her for a short while before she answered.

"There is no one else I 'd rather marry than you," she answered as she got on her knees too and pulled out a little box herself. "I had planned to ask for your hand too."

Icy and Bloom than exchanged their engagement rings and kissed each other. They then joined the rest telling them the good news.


End file.
